Break
by Lilia5
Summary: Ok, so for the past year my life has been a complete and utter disaster. I mean, I discovered that the High Priestess of my school was evil, corrupt, demonically wicked- whatever you want to call it... PLEASE Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Break_

Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

**This Story is set after Hunted and before Tempted and Burned. Zooey no longer loves Heath but he is still madly in love with her and she is in love with Stark. She has no idea whether Stark feels the same way but read on to find out if they get together or if they fall apart. And to add the brewing mixture, more complications are arising. As always... I do not own any of the House Of Night Characters but they have currently been kidnapped to star in my story. Please review! I always appreciate it! **

Ok, so for the past year my life has been a complete and utter disaster. I mean, I discovered that the High Priestess of my school was evil, corrupt, demonically wicked- whatever you want to call it, next, she tricked me into falling in love with my devastatingly gorgeous teacher whom I thought loved me back but was just doing her dirty work, then, High Priestess Neferet did this ritual thing and the evil Kalona burst from the ground in all his sexy, evil might. To top it all off I have major boyfriend problems. My ex Heath, is still madly in love with me, my friend Stark, has sworn a warriors oath to me and I am constantly falling for his cocky personality and stunning good looks, Kalona, perhaps one of the most evil vindictive fallen angels ever, is turning his charm on me and my re-incarnated soul whom was attached to Kalona in another life is making it extremely difficult for me to resist him and finally, My ex-ex Erik is constantly trying to make me feel like shit and make my life a living hell. Oh and did I tell you i'm wound up in the biggest battle the vampyre world has possibly ever seen with Neferet and Kalona siding together with a plan to kill everyone in the whole world? Welcome to my life- and you think yours is hard.

So I really don't know why I expected today to be any different. I got up, took a relaxing shower, chucked some jeans and a blue Tee on, then went downstairs with my friends for breakfast.

We approached our usual table by the cafeteria line and sat down. Like always, I ended up squished between Stark and Aphrodite.

Until recently, Aphrodite and I had been enemy's (as if I didn't have enough already). Now everything had changed and we were kinda, sought of, maybe best friends. Ugh, I mean I hadn't forgotten Stevie Rae but I hadn't talked to her in ages so I guess she didn't really count as a best friend anymore. It was so weird being nice to Aphrodite, I remember the days when we used to give each other evil death stares every time we passed each other in the hall. Everything had changed now and not just my friendships.

"Hey Zo," said Stark wrapping me in one of his hugs he saved just for me. Stark and I had always acted like this. In a way, I was better friends with him than I was with Aphrodite. It was so easy with us it was like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me. To tell the truth, I really liked Stark and in the more than friends way. I had no idea how he felt about me but my guess was that he thought that we were just good friends. Thinking about Stark had made me think about Heath. Great, Its not like I had forgotten about Heath, its just so hard with me being a vampyre and him being a human to even see each other these days. I still liked him but only as a friend. Honestly, I was kind of avoiding him so he wouldn't go all ultra possessive like the last time I saw him. And that scene was not something I wanted repeated.

"Hey," I replied snuggling into the curves his arms made around me. Stark smelt so good. He smelt of freshly picked cherries and earth. _Such _a good combination.

"Where's that boy toy of yours Darius, Aphrodite?" Shaunee aka twin one asked. Shaunee and Erin were twins. Not genetic twins but they were so damn alike its as if the were separated at birth. Obviously this was impossible because Shaunee was of Jamaican descent with lovely chocolate coloured skin complete with an array of beautiful coffee coloured curls. Erin was completely the opposite with pale skin, big blue eyes and long blonde straight hair. Both different in appearance but both connected by the soul. Even there cat choose both of them.

"In case you haven't noticed, Darius actually has a job. You know, he basically goes off and saves the world every day while your sorry ass is eating breakfast and bobbing up and down like you've got ants in your pants with twin two over there."

I sighed, okay so maybe Aphrodite hadn't fully changed from her old and bitchy self. _That _side still lurked within her. I blamed her mom.

"Jeesh, I was just wondering thats all. No need to get your knickers in a knot, but from the satisfied grin thats been plastered on your face all morning, i'm kinda thinkin' Darius got your knickers in a knot last night," retorted Erin waggling her eyebrows at her twin.

"Burn baby," Shaunee high fived Erin and went back to eating her cereal.

"Whatever dorkamease twins," Aphrodite flicked her luscious blonde hair over her shoulder and I saw her hide a grin. Okay, I don't know what worried me more. The fact that Aphrodite seemed to be having fun with the twins or the fact that Darius probably _had _gotten Aphrodite's panties in a knot last night.

Across the table Damien shook his head and went back to talking to his boyfriend Jack. Okay, Little known fact, Damien and Jack are gay. Together. Thankfully everyone in our group was totally cool with this and the two made a great duo. Damien was the smart one, the one with the wondrously wide vocabulary and Jack was the exceptionally cute one, the one with the amazing electronic skills.

Stark and I smiled. This was practically a typical breakfast meal. We'd sit down, the twins would make some sexual joke about Aphrodite and Darius, everyone would ignore them and then we would go back to laughing and talking about random stuff.

The bell rang for first period and everyone hurried off to there classes. I had History first up and we were studying the Renaissance period. History was one of my favourite classes, they were never boring. After History came Recess then Drama then lunch and before I knew it I was in Equestrian Studies with Lenobia. Equestrian Studies was probably my favourite class because according to Lenobia, I had a unique bonding with horses and Lenobia and I had become great friends over time. I set up in my usual stall with "my" horse Persephone. I was brushing down her back when Lenobia came in.

"Hello Zoey,"she said in her calm and balanced voiced.

"Hi, Lenobia. Whats up?"

"I just dropped in to see what you were doing. As you can see Persephone has settled back in with the other horses." After I had rode Persephone out to the old abbey downtown, I had thought that Persephone might not have gotten along with the other horses. Don't ask me why I just did.

"I can see that. I'm glad, I really did think that she wouldn't fit in anymore."  
"You had so much stress upon your shoulders at that time Zooey it was a wonder you could stand let alone banish Neferet and Kalona from Tulsa. Zooey you are truly a gift from the Goddess. I'm afraid without you, we would still be under there spell and be forever entranced in there captivating, delinquent curse."

I blushed so red I thought I could win a competition for, "Worlds reddest tomato." After I had banished Neferet and Kalona from Tulsa, all the students and its teachers had snapped out of there infused daze. To them, it was as if Kalona never existed and life had been going on relatively the same for the past two weeks. This was a shame because it would have been good to have some first hand accounts on what really happened at the House Of Night.

"Thank you Lenobia, that means a lot," I stumbled, Goddess I was so embarrassing.

"Anytime child," and with that, she walked out of my stall and continued on to the next one to see if the student was cleaning it right. From the yelling I could here it wasn't going to well.

For the rest of the lesson, I plugged my ipod head phones into my ears and turned up the sound so loud, it blocked out all other noises. Flyleaf and Escape The Fate could make anyone forget the outside world for a couple of minutes.

What seemed like minutes but must have been at least an hour, Lenobia came into my stall once more and told me it was dinner time.

I packed up Persephone's gear and tack and made my way across the grounds to the Dining Hall. When I entered the hall, it was abuzz with chatter. I knew the House Of Night students liked to talk, but they didn't talk _this _much. Looking around at the faces of my fellow students I confirmed that this wasn't just the ordinary gossip. Something was wrong. I saw Becca, who, for the record, hated my guts. She had tears streaming down her face and she was explaining something urgently to a girl whom I had never seen before. Looking around, I noticed a lot of people were tearing up and holding soaked tissues in there hands. Oh Goddess, this was not good. I was just about to look around for my friends when the twins came running up to me, faces smeared with black mascara. Stark caught up with them a few seconds later and he instantly took his warrior pose in front of me. I looked over his shoulder at the twins who were mumbling useless nothings into the air. I turned the much calmer Stark around and looked at him quizzically.

He gave me a pained look before he said, "Zoey...Theres been an attack on the school."

My heart plummeted fifty feet and I stumbled backwards. This is what everyone had been waiting for. The revenge attack that everyone knew had had to be coming sooner or later and now it had finally came.

Stark went on, "Five students were killed and Dragon was injured protecting a student who came out unharmed."

My hands flew to my mouth. Oh no, no, no. This was to soon! We had just stared to get the school back on track and now this! Hell they probably planned it this way- wait just long enough that we rekindled our school a little then BAM. They hit us when we are at our weakest. "Who got killed?"

"Ever Montague, Lucas Parker, Violet Jaymes, Seeley Thomas and Isadora Parkins. The twins knew Isadora from one of their classes. And bye the way, no one saw Kalona or Neferet."

Answering my unanswered question I began to tear up myself. So many innocent lives had been taken all for the purpose of revenge. Of course _they_ didn't care about who they did or didn't kill.

"Hey, hey,"Stark soothed. He hugged me close to him and I collapsed willingly into his arms. This was all my fault. Kalona wanted me alive so he could, I don't know, possess me or something and Neferet wanted me alive so she could kill me herself. Cheery.

I stepped out of his embrace and went and hugged the twins who had slunk against the wall in a heap. Stark approached and after him, so did Damien, Jack, Aphrodite and Darius and we encircled the twins in a huge group hug. Apparently earlier on before I had gotten to the hall, one of the teachers had given a speech and updated the students on what had happened. After a while people started departing. No one felt like eating any more so we all went our separate ways. Us girls spilt from the guys at the dorms.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you guys the night?" I asked for the zillionth time. I really didn't feel like leaving the twins alone while they were like this.

"No Zooey, thanks any way but we have each other and Beelzebub. We'll be fine." Shaunee choked out. The twins gave me one last hug before the departed for their dorm.

"And while i'm asking, Aphrodite do you want me to stay with you?" I asked trying to be nice.

"No way, I might come across as desperate Zo, but I inform you now while you still have a chance of getting over your other worldly obsession over me, I am not a lesbian." Aphrodite pulled her chic purple cardigan that looked expensive tighter around her shoulders and smiled at me.

I laughed, "Aphrodite, if I was going to turn lesbian- which I can assure i'm not, you would be my last pick."

Laughing, Aphrodite said, "Thats good to know."

We said our good byes and I slouched silently up to my room. I told you, I had no idea why I expected today to be any different from the others because as it happens its not. So now I have another sequence to add to my drastically long life: The House Of Night has been attacked and I didn't even see it coming. Talk about dreary.

I sat silently for a while at the foot of my bed then came up with a brilliant idea. I got my smudging sticks and ritual tools out of my closet. I then said a couple of incarnations in honor of the deceased students and sent the elements to help Dragon Lankford heal faster.

Packing away the ritual stuff, I ended up having a quick shower then I changed into a black tank top and my Ben 10 boxer shorts. Appreciatively, I slid beneath the covers of my duvet and snuggled against the warmth.

Today I had thought maybe, just maybe I could have one normal day in my life without drama in it. I guess I was wrong, maybe Nyx had created me to suffer everyday of my god damn life. No, Nyx didn't want me to suffer, she wanted me to defeat Neferet and Kalona but I sure as hell wish she would make it easier than this!

After an hour of trying and failing to get to sleep, I got up and started pacing. Over the years I have learned that if anything, pacing does nothing to reduce your worry or stress level. In fact I made a scientific discovery that supports otherwise.

I was tired and I felt like crap. I wanted to be around a familiar face so, I decided to do something I had never done before. I was going to see Stark in the boys dorm and I didn't care if anyone tried to stop me. Emphasis on the _try_.

**Tune in for the second segment of **_Break_** soon! Please review! Its always good to know what a person thinks of my stories! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Break_

Chapter 2: My Sweetest Nightmare

**This Story is set after Hunted and before Tempted and Burned. Zooey no longer loves Heath but he is still madly in love with her and she is in love with Stark. She has no idea whether Stark feels the same way but read on to find out if they get together or if they fall apart. And to add the brewing mixture, more complications are arising. The Tulsa House Of Night has been attacked and in its wake it has left devastation. As always... I do not own any of the House Of Night Characters but they have currently been kidnapped to star in my story. Please review! I always appreciate and love reading your comments! **

I silently slid through my door and tiptoed down the creaking hall way. For my marvelous escapade, I had put on some slippers because even in Tulsa, the days were cold and I didn't fancy getting hypothermia tonight, although for a vampyre that was extremely unlikely.

I managed to get out of the girls dorm without anyone noticing. The House Of Night wasn't big on keeping watch on its students, but lately, we have had to put Warriors at every post in order to protect everyone. Yeah, it was that bad. Walking down another hall as in-audibly as I could, I noticed when I got to the boys dorm that a guard was positioned outside it.

I instantly froze. What the hell? There had been no guard outside the girls dorm. I called the elements to me and enveloped myself in mist. The guard didn't seem to notice any change in the air so I sucked in my breath and continued forth. I was at the entrance of the boys dorm stairwell when the Warrior moved. I froze, crap, i'd been caught. This was not a good end to an already horrible day.

I looked to my right and almost laughed out loud. The Warrior was Darius! I smiled to myself as I walked up the stairwell to Stark's room. Even if I had been caught Darius would have just waved me by. He was such a great guy and Aphrodite was a very lucky girl to have such a dedicated and handsome man in her life.

I reached Stark's door without trouble. Thanking Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Spirit I sent them away then I stood dumbfounded. What was I supposed to do now? If I knocked, it would make noise and alert someone to my presence but if I just walked in he would probably attack me. I decided to take my chances. I squeezed open the door to find Stark standing in front of me holding a baseball bat.

"Holy Goddess Stark! What the hell are you doing!" I stumbled back a few steps and hit a wall, sliding down it in a load on the floor.

"Zooey! What are you doing here?" he dropped the baseball bat and rushed out of the dorm.

All this noise was not good. "Can we go inside before we alert the paparazzi of Warriors down stairs that i'm up here?"

"Oh we wouldn't want them up here. We could be doing 'stuff ' and we really don't need them in our business. That is what you came up here for Zo, right?" he sparkled one of his cocky grins at me then held out a hand. Taking it, I let him help me up from the floor. Pushing past him into his room, I answered, "And no Stark I didn't come up here to do 'stuff ' with you. I couldn't sleep." I admitted.

"Me too," I glanced back at Stark and for the first time I noticed that he looked completely unruffled and alert. I glanced quizzically at him

"Nightmare well, a daymare I guess," he answered. He came back into the dorm and locked the door. We stood awkwardly for a few moments until I burst out, "What about!" I winced at the loudness of my voice.

"You," he said rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. My eyebrows shot up. Stark had dreamt about me? I was blushing until I realized he had said nightmare, meaning bad dream. I went pale, "What happened?"

Stark ran a hand through his beautiful chocolate bronze coloured hair, "Well in my dream you were there... and so was Kalona."

My stomach dropped. Did I really want to hear the rest? Stark went on, "You were yelling at Kalona and he was talking calmly to you, trying to get you to settle down I guess. Then out of nowhere Neferet came up behind you and put a thatch bag over your head. After that Kalona gave you a kiss on the lips then he burnt you. And Zooey your screams were terrible. It was like the fire burning you was hurting you but you weren't really dying. You were immersed in flames but your body stayed intact. Goddess Zooey it was the scariest thing I had ever seen and I couldn't do anything to help you."

He slumped on the foot of the bed with his head in his hands while I stood rooted to the stop unable to move, unable to breathe.

This dream was so similar to the one Aphrodite had had the other day that it had me shaking. Maybe now that Stark was my warrior he could get visions about me in his dreams. This was a scary concept, now I had two best friends that could tell me the next time I was going to die an extremely painful and horrible death. Great.

Snapping out of my unconscious mind, I let out my breath and walked over to the bed. I looked at Stark for a few seconds then I hugged him. We clung to each other like our lives depended on it and the moment was so sweet I was afraid to let go. Finally Stark pulled away and looked into my eyes. I could have stared into his sugary deep brown eyes for eternity.

"I know the perfect cure for everything," Stark said getting up and going to his mini fridge. How come everyone had one of those except me?

"And whats that?" I asked.

Grinning a cocky grin, Stark pulled a huge container of untainted vanilla ice cream out. Smiling I said, "Do you have any bowls?"

"No."

"Then how are we going to eat it?"

"Out of the container."

My eyes practically boggled out of my head, not in horror but in the thought of doing something so ridiculous like eating ice cream after midnight.

"Please tell me you at least have spoons," I asked, although the concept of eating ice cream with my fingers with Stark didn't put me off one bit.

"Over there, third cupboard down," Stark nodded to a set of drawers across the room and kicked the door to the mini fridge closed.

I got up off the bed then went to the drawers. Selecting two spoons, I walked back to the bed and sat at the head of it, opposite to Stark.

"You know you don't have to worry about it, it was just a bad dream," I scooped up a spoonful of creamy vanilla ice cream and popped it into my mouth.

"No Zo, this _felt_ real, so real, that I woke up and it felt like I was on fire too. And if what I felt was anything compared to what you were feeling...I would have given anything to just die."

His words startled me as did he tender, soft expression. I instantly mellowed under his distress. Yeah, he had that affect on me.

Then I did something i'm not sure if I regret or if I enjoyed. I pushed the ice cream out of the way and lent over and kissed him full on the lips. Stark dropped his spoon and cupped my face in his hands. The kiss was so sweet, so tender that my inside turned to honey and I felt weak with joy. Then, as if to ruin the only happiness in my entire day, we fell in a tumble off the bed and on to hard the floor.

But, that didn't stop us there. After our fall, Stark picked me up (he was that strong) and laid me carefully back on the bed. It was only now that I realized how little clothes I was wearing. He stroked my cheek and said, "Finally."

Ok, what? "Finally what?"

"Finally you kiss me, I have wanted to do _that _for ages," he drawled.

I lay there, astonished. I couldn't believe he had felt that same way about me for all this time. I propped myself up on my elbows and moved my dark brown hair out of my face, "Wait, you've liked _me _for _ages!"_ I exclaimed. Wow, perhaps I was oblivious like Damien always said.

"Zoey, practically from the moment we met," I was so overwhelmed right now that it brought tears sparkling to my eyes.

He looked at me like I was the stupidest but smartest girl in the world, as it figures, I guess I was a bit of both. He drew me in for another Stark hug but it was so much looser, more loving now that he knew I loved him back. Yes, I did love him. I think from the moment we met and opened up to each other I knew I did.

"I love you, I love you so much Zo that it hurts. I never want to let you go," Stark whispered, grasping me tighter.

"Stark, I thought you thought of me as just a friend. Its been driving me crazy! But I love you, more than anything in the whole world. If I lost you, I think my soul would shatter and die along side you," I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed passionately. Since when had I become so poetic?

I had never seen Stark so serious, but the fact that he was being serious proved that he did love me. Usually with him it was all charm and grins but tonight...tonight was kinda nice.

"Stay with me tonight?" He breathed, putting a warm hand upon my heart.

"Mmm," I murmured, snuggling close to him.

Stark's bed was small but it could fit the two of us. I slid beneath the covers then he too, slid underneath, enclosing the space between us so there was only the tiniest film of air. I curled into his bare, muscled chest. He was so warm. He was home. Stark put his arms around me then said, "So...about the 'stuff ' you came up here to do..." he twirled a bit of my hair around his finger. I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Like I said before, I didn't come up here for 'stuff '."

"Then what did you come up here for," he sounded generally curious and I realized I hadn't told him before the real reason I had come up to his room.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to be around a familiar and extremely hot face," I teased, turning around so I was now facing him and my breasts were touching his chest. All that separated us way my tank top, my boxers and my panties.

His face spread into a wide grin and he dipped his head to kiss me amorously. He groaned, a deep animalistic sound that came from deep within his chest. Without warning, I too heard a moan escape my lips. He put a hand on my hip and drew me so close, that it was as if the fabric of my clothes were gone. But I had to stop, I didn't want sex, not tonight anyway.

"Hmm...Stark...Stop..." I gasped about between kisses.

"Mmm," He moaned.

I broke away from his kiss and turned back around.

"O wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" he lured.

I laughed, "Don't try to use Romeo & Juliet on me just because you know I had a crush on Leonardo DiCaprio when I was younger," I smiled, yep, he was back.

I felt more than heard his laughter from behind me. "Goodnight Zooey."  
"Night Stark...Love you," I yawned and as I was drifting off to sleep I heard a nearly inaudible, "Love you too," from Stark and he put his arm back around me and snuggled close.

**Was that cute? I thought it was! Tune in for the third installment of **_Break_** soon! Please review I love reviews about my stories its so great to get your guys and gals opinions! Do you think I should continue? **


	3. Chapter 3

_Break_

Chapter 3: Broken Strings

**This Story is set after Hunted and before Tempted and Burned. Zooey is now going out with the cockily perfect Stark and is enjoying life to the fullest for the first time in ages. But its only the beginning of a new day and already things don't seem to be going the way Zooey thought they would. To add to the brewing mixture, more complications are arising. The Tulsa House Of Night has been attacked and in its wake it has left devastation. As always... I do not own any of the House Of Night Characters but they have currently been kidnapped to star in my story. Please review! I always appreciate and love reading your comments! **

When I woke up in the morning, I heard the shower running. Stretching, I yawned and pulled myself out of bed. I walked over to the drab curtains and tugged them open.

The night was a beautiful starry black. The moon was almost full, showering the grounds in a cascading silver light. The stars twinkled a lustrous white and seemed to glow amongst the dark of the evening sky.

I stretched again, feeling my muscles pull and my bones crack. The noise was loud in the quite of the room. I stood awkwardly by the window for a few minutes, twisting my hair and shuffling my feet.

Were Stark and I a couple? I guess we were, finally. I was just about to put my slippers back on when there was a knock. Oh my god. I think my heart actually stopped there for a few seconds before my impulses kicked in. There was another knock and I looked desperately around for a place to hide. The wash basket was to small for me to fit in and the closet was stuffed so full with Stark's clothes that there was not even enough leg space for me. Panicking I stood dumbly in the middle of the room, hands spread wide out to the sides as if I were going to have an olden gun duel with a Nevadian cowboy.

One more knock echoed through the room before the person on the other side of the door turned the knob. Thinking blindly, I sprinted into the bathroom and opened the shower door. Stark was standing in the running water completely naked.

This probably -definitely- wasn't the time to be doing it, but even in the current situation I couldn't help checking him out. His tanned body looked as if it were glowing under the water, his six-pack looked like it was glittering because of the drops of water that were running down it.

Stark grinned a very bold and cocky smile at me, "Come to join me babe."

I spluttered out a jumble of nonsense, blushing like bright red lights on a christmas tree when we heard a voice calling his name in other the room. Without thinking, Stark pulled me into the shower and closed the door. He pressed me close to him then tipped his head to hear over the noise of the running water.

This wasn't awkward, not at all.

"Stark? Dude, I ran out of shampoo, I forgot to get some more the last time I was in town. S'okay if I have a lend of yours?" It was T.J. Erin's boyfriend. We both heaved a sigh of relief. I guess we had both been thinking the worse- that it was a teacher and that would really screw up our day.

Stark coughed then hopped out of the shower and wrapped a crisp white towel around his gorgeous waist.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you before. Shower," He said then shook his hair as if to prove his point, "Yeah thats fine, i'll just go get."

Stark walked back into the bathroom then stuck a hand into the shower. As he picked up two bottles of Sunsilk Shampoo, he slid me a look as if to tell me to stay quite. I might be a girl but I wasn't stupid.

The water was still running and by now I was completely drenched. My usually long dark brown hair was now black and it hung around my face in wet strings. I looked down at myself. Perfect, my tank top had turned see-through and my boxers clung to my legs as if they were some ridiculously short skinny jeans.

I groaned internally and waited for Stark to get rid of T.J.

A few minutes later, Stark stuck his head around the corner of the shower. He got in, now with a pair of blue boxer hanging loosely around his waist, grinning from ear to ear like a cheshire cat.

"Well that was close," he shook his wet hair which sprayed all over me. Frowning, I pressed my back up against the wall. I splayed my hands out against the slippery surface and breathed deeply.

"You know you look so sexy when your wet," He said giving me a once over, eyes lingering on my hair and see-through top. I felt exposed but in a good way if thats possible.

"Now we have both seen each other naked. We're even." He whispered.

I pouted at him. If anyone in the world would bring up something like that in circumstances like these, it would be James Stark.

I slapped him playfully on his bare chest and he caught my hand in his. He reeled me in like a fish on a hook and planted a kiss on my flushed lips. Swinging my arms around his neck, I pressed close to him, allowing the heat from our bodies to mingle. Stark snaked his arms around my waist drawing me closer still. I pressed his face closer to mine and he moved his lips to my neck. I gasped sharply as he ran a hand up my singlet and bunched a handful in his hand. I dipped my head so that he had no choice but to kiss my lips again. We kissed until all the hot water ran out and we were sprinkled with fat tear drops of cold water.

Gasping for another reason this time, I bounded out of the shower with such a speed that I could have bet any Olympic athlete. Stark followed me shivering from head to toe. I swathed myself in a beach towel that hung over the sink, clinging it to me as if I were standing in a blizzard at the North Pole.

We stood for a moment, staring endlessly into each others eyes before I broke the silence by saying, "I guess I better go...And get ready for class."

He could tell from my voice and I could tell by his eyes that neither of us wanted to part from the other. I smiled, "See you in a bit," and with that I chucked his towel back on the bench and headed for the door.

When I opened it I saw a swarm of boys throwing footballs and a number of other indescribable things. Bleaching, I hurriedly closed the door and pushed up against it.

For some reason, Stark looked smug. "You forgot my goodbye kiss," he said leaning his cheek forward although he was still far away to reach even if I leaned forward myself. It was as if the boys were out there because I had forgotten his kiss. Typical. Scowling, I ambled over to his closet and pulled out a button up shirt that looked big enough to fit three people in it. Chucking it on I noticed it looked like a really big if socially awkward man dress. I walked back over to the door and called the elements to me. Just before shrouding myself in mist I blew Stark a kiss so he knew I wasn't really angry at him and sauntered out the door.

3333

By the time I got back to my dorm, I was practically glowing. It was nearly unbelievable that Stark and I were going out. I had liked that guy for months- ever since I had met him basically- and I had always thought Stark had just liked me as a friend. Nothing more- I mean sure, he turned his cocky charm on around me but I thought he was just being his usual self. It turned out that there was more to James Stark then met the eye.

Since I was in such a great mood, I decided to dress with a little more care than usual. I put on a black tee with the school insignia and a cute denim black mini skirt. To top it off, I chucked on some cute silver flats that the twins had brought me at one of their frenzy sales. I had a couple of minutes to spare before I had to go down to breakfast so I decided to splash some make up on. I used the expensive, and when I say expensive I mean probably over a thousand dollars, make up kit that Aphrodite had gotten me for christmas last year cause I, "just ain't got no fashion sense."

Feeling more confident and assured than I had felt in weeks, I made my way down to the breakfast hall. As I walked down the stairs and into the Dining Hall, I imagined everyone was staring at me- more than usual I mean. But of course, thats all it was. My wild, wild imagination. There was no possible way on earth that anyone knew about me or Stark. _Yet. _By the end of the afternoon I would my last dollar that the whole school would know about Stark and I and the rumors would start flying. Thats how it was the House Of Night. Not a single piece of gossip ceased to amaze the students at Tulsa.  
Ignoring my whirling brain, I practically skipped the rest of the way to the table and plopped down next to Aphrodite. Stark wasn't here yet so I said hi then got myself my daily bout of Count Chocula.

I must have been grinning like a court jester, because a moment later I noticed that the whole table was staring at me.

"What?"  
"Why so...perky?"

"Perky?"  
"Yeah...Perky, lively, jubilant, happy...ecstatic. Why all grins and smiles, I mean its not a bad thing- its a great thing but usually your more...glum." Aphrodite said slapping a hand to my forehead to feel my temperature.

I brushed her off, all smiles. I was so happy at that moment I thought even if Neferet came in and jumped across the table and tried to strangle me I would have been able to defeat her.

"Nothing."

They went all eye-buggy on me, waiting expectantly.

"Ok," I finally said, barely able to contain myself.

Just than, Stark waltzed in and it was as if we were the only two people in the room. He caught my eye and all the love he had for me shone brightly in his eyes.

"Oh goddess," Aphrodite's lazy voice snapped me back into reality.

She was gaping at Stark and I like we were the latest Prada shoes in her all time favourite store. I blushed. I was planning to tell them before they all jumped to conclusions but it looked like its to late for that.

"When did this happen?" Asked Damien suddenly interested.

"Um, last night?" I said it like a question but Damien took it as a statement anyway.

He leaned back in his chair dimpling in the cheeks, "Congratulations guys. I'm so happy for you."  
"Ohhhhhh! You guys are so cute! Its like you were made for each other!" Squealed Jack, bounding out of his chair and engulfing me in a tight hug. I was taller than Jack so I was able to look over his shoulder at Stark. He stood, now reached the table, with his hands in his pockets and a proud, satisfied grin plastered onto his smoking hot face.

"Geez, boy toy. Let the lovers have some o' that lovin'" Aphrodite said with a sneer and moved over so there was enough room for Stark.

Before sitting down, as if to christen our "going out", Stark leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. We broke apart with a smile and sat down. Aphrodite looked like she was going to be sick, Jack looked like he could burst into happy tunes at any moment, Damien looked calm and content as if it were nothing knew and the twins wore identical looks of, 'I told you so'.

It was only after we sat down that I realised the room had gone deathly quite. I froze, thinking maybe someone had saw Neferet climb through a window or something but when I turned around, I was surprised to meet the eyes of every other student in the House of Night. I flushed the colour of red wine.

This was the start of what would be a very long gossip session in the House of Night. They all continued staring until I heard a voice next to me speak loudly, "Yeah thats right, you saw what you saw. Now why don't y'all go back to your pedicures."

I almost cringed as I slid silently back around in my seat to face Aphrodite just as the room erupted in frenzied whispers. "What the hell!" I hissed.

"I was just putting it out there, its not like it wouldn't get out eventually anyway." I guess she had a point. I shouldn't be ashamed of Stark and I- and I wasn't. I guess I was a little apprehensive of what people would think- I mean nearly all the girls in the school hated my guts because I apparently scored all the hot guys around here. But I was sick of being made out to be the bad guy. There was no way I was going to act how people expected me to act if that meant keeping mine and Stark's relationship under wraps. Screw it. And with that, I turned to Stark and wrapped my arms around his neck, curling my hands into his hair and giving him a deep and impassioned kiss. When we broke apart, there were only a few people staring at us but I ignored them. The only thing that mattered was Stark and the look he gave me. It was a look which said, 'Thats my girl.'

**Tune in for the fourth installment of _Break_ soon! Please review! Its always good to know what a person thinks of my stories! Thank you for reading! Do you think should continue? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Break_

Chapter 4: Sticky Sweet

**This Story is set after Hunted and before Tempted and Burned. Zo is having a pretty bad day what with the rumors about her and Stark spreading like wild fire, but to add to her bad day, it seems Erik is jealous of her and Stark and well...Stark is not to happy about it. To add the brewing mixture, more complications are arising. As always... I do not own any of the House Of Night Characters but they have currently been kidnapped to star in my story. Please review! I always appreciate it! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while :( we went over the internet so thats why I haven't been on sorry!.. But I made this one longer so enjoy!**

It was only the fourth period of the day and already the students of the House Of Night were getting on my nerves. I was sitting in Literature 205 trying my hardest to listen to Professor Penthasilea talk about the writings of Shakespeare and ignore the whispers of the kids behind me, but they were making it internally difficult.

Every now and then, I heard snippets of what the kids were saying and most of it wasn't nice. "Zooey is such a slut, its not enough that she had Erik wrapped around her little finger she had to go out with Stark too." or "Knowing her reputation, she's probably already slept with him already."

I could hear Professor P talking louder over the hysteria of her pupils but it didn't make a difference. She had already thrown two kids out of the class for making direct snide comments at me. All I could do was sit and wait for the bell to ring for recess so I could go see Stark and the rest of my friends.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of minutes, the bell rang and I was out of my seat in seconds and first out the door. I hurried down the halls of the school, trying to do anything to get away from the whispers. I was running across the outside court yard when I bumped right into Stark.

"Whoa," He cried as we came tumbling down in an array of school books and legs. I smashed my elbow on the hard surface of the cement and I yelped from the sharp pain that coursed through my body.

"Zo!" Stark cried and pulled me onto his lap.  
"Its nothing Stark you just surprised me."

He pulled me up off the ground and wrapped me in his warm arms. At that moment, all my worries, all my troubles vanished and there was just Stark and I. When I was with him it was so easy to forget about everything and simply embrace the moment.

I sighed, not wanting to let go of him, not wanting the bliss to end, not wanting to go back to the reality that was rumors and wars. I smiled a little sadly and I brought his face down to mine and planted a sweet kiss of longing on his lips. He grinned and nuzzled my nose. I smiled and picked my books off from the ground.

Taking my hand, I thought Stark was going to take me to the Dining Hall for lunch, but instead he took me to the giant oak tree near the east wall where so many bad thing had happened in the past. But perhaps for the first time ever, I looked at the tree as a place we could call ours instead of a place of despair and misery.

Stark gently pushed me up against the tree. It was a good spot here, we were sandwiched between the wall and the tree and we were almost completely obscured from view. The oak tree's lobed green leaves cast a sweet but bitter scent that hung around us like incense. We stood there looking at each other- my hands around his neck and his hands around my waist. His nutmeg brown hair fell onto his chocolate brown eyes and made him look that much sexier. Brushing the hair out of his eyes, I drew myself closer to him and he hugged me. I could feel Stark making patterns with his fingers on the small of my back. Stark was warm and I could smell his unique, sweet, earthy scent radiating off him. I felt Stark kissing my neck and I smiled, closing my eyes and relaxing under his gentle touch.

Sometimes you know early in your life. Sometimes it takes you years to find it and sometimes it creeps up on you and the next thing you know your so deep in love that theres no going back. I had been with a few guys in my short time on this earth and yet none of them had ever made me feel like this. Like I was as free as a bird. Like I could take off and fly like an angel. Like I was as beautiful as Nyx herself. Like I could be fully and completely satisfied for the rest of my life if I just had him besides me. Stark brought me those feelings and it was as if I were singing inside. Every kiss, every touch was like pure jubilance I was never gonna let go.

"I love you Z," he breathed. He wrapped his hands in my hair then leaned in and we kissed wildly. I almost gasped as Stark lifted me up then lowered me down on the first branch of the oak tree. Now I was positioned above him and I leant down and we kissed blissfully.

At that moment the bell rang and we paused to see the kids hurrying off to class. "We better get going. I have Drama next, that means Erik and he will use any excuse to use his drama on me." I said licking my lips and hopping out of the tree. "I guess, its only two periods and then we can have a little more private time," Stark said cockily with a twinkle in his eye, running a finger down the side of my cheek.

Kissing goodbye, we both headed off to our different classes. Halfway to the Drama room I realised I had let my books back by the tree and hurried back around to get them. As I ran to the tree, I noticed that my elbow was throbbing. Shaking it off because Erik was going to kill me, I sprinted back to Drama class and burst dramatically through the door- red faced and hair a mess.

"Nice of you to join us Zooey. Take a seat," reddening even more, I made my way over to where T.J and Cole were waving madly at me to take the seat in the middle of them. As Erik began to speak, the best friends drilled me for questions on Stark. Don't get me wrong, I loved the guys, but I really didn't need to talk about Stark right now while Erik was giving me the evil eye.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us Miss Redbird?" Erik called to me.

Trying not to shrink into my seat hoping to evaporate, I answered, "No sir, I wasn't talking," and that was the truth. I hadn't spoken a word to either T.J or Cole since I had sat my butt down in the uncomfortably rigid chair .

"Zooey, do not try to lie to me, I saw you talking with Cole and T.J besides you." he said, egging me to differ, a gleam in his insanely blue eyes. Well I wasn't backing down that easily. I was just about to make a snappy retort when Cole spoke up, "Ah sir – Erik – Mr Night ah, she's right it was us who was talkin'." Cole said, clearly trying to work out what name he should call him now that Erik was a teacher.

"Mmmm," Erik muttered, clearly pissed off that his friend had spoke up in my defense.

It never used to be like this. Erik was just being an ass hole and I wasn't going along with it. Yeah thats right, i'm stubborn and no ex ex of mine is going to tear down my Redbird spirit.

Class went on over the next hour and a half with no more bitchy comments my way. Well at least not from Erik, the rest of the class was still abuzz with the news of me and Stark.

When class ended and I quickly gathered my books, but just as I was about to leave, Erik called to me to stay behind. Trying not to outwardly express my anger, I sat back down at my desk and started stabbing away at the wood table with my fingernails.

When all the students had left, Erik Night closed the door and came and sat on the top of the desk next to me. I tried to look uninterested but wanting to know why he was keeping me in, probably showed clearly on my face.

"Zooey."  
"Erik."

"Is it true."  
"Is what true?" Uh, oh.

"About...You know."  
I left the big question mark hanging in the air.

He sighed, giving me a, 'Oh, your going to make this hard?' look, then quickly said, "About you and Stark."

So this is what this was about. Well since it really wasn't that much of a secret anymore I simply said, "Yes."

"But Z..."

"But what Erik," I yelled, a little unnerved by the way he used his old pet name for me.

"Nothing, nothing. You can go."  
"That was the plan," I said, kicking back my chair and slamming the door behind me. I was out of the room quicker than you could say, 'Erik Night is an idiot'.

For the second time today I bumped into Stark except this time, we didn't come crashing down.

"Babe, whats wrong," Stark asked cupping my face in his, brushing my temple with his soft fingers.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Hon," he said, tapping the side of his temple as if he were psychic.

Then I remembered Stark could feel whatever I was feeling so there was no hiding nothing with him. Sighing I told him what had happened.  
His eyes steeled over and I felt the muscles under his shirt tense. Almost frantically, he reeled me towards him and kissed me. It was sweet but it was more of a "I''m sorry you had to go through that" sought of kiss. Just then I heard the door slam behind me and I jumped as the glass shattered from its frame, spraying me in sharp, jagged shards of glass. I jumped into Stark who caught me and dragged me backwards.

"Are you OK!" He yelled, looking down at me urgently.

"Yeah, i'm fine..." thats when I noticed the blood on my face. It was running down in thin trails from my temple, down my cheeks and onto my collar. I tried to wipe it away but Stark bet me to it, rubbing it away with the hem of his shirt.

"I told you to go Zooey," Erik's hard voice came from behind me. Stark sprung up like a bat out of hell and grabbed him by the shirt. Even though he was half a head shorter than Erik, it was obvious who would win if they got into a fight.

"You purposely trying to hurt _my_ girlfriend?" He spat, shoving him against the brick wall.

"I'd never hurt Z, you moron."  
"Don't. Call. Her Z."

"I'll call her whatever I want to damn call her."

Oh Goddess. They were fighting. Over me. "Ok guys stop it. I'm not hurt or anything." Lie. They took one look at me than went back to facing each other. They could tell I was hurt, blood was running down my face for christ's sake. But it didn't hurt, it was kind of just like a mild stinging numbness.

"Stark," I put on a sweet voice, trying to divide his attention onto me and away from Erik who looked as if he wanted to belt the crap out of him.

He turned slowly, as if hearing my voice from deep under water. I shook my head slowly, "Don't."

As if in slow motion, he slowly let go of Erik and threw him onto the floor. Taking his hand, I quickly lead him away from Erik. I turned as if blind, done random hallways, past the Dining Hall, until I came to an abandoned classroom. Pushing Stark in, I slammed the door behind me.

I was furious, practically fuming. Strangely enough, the elements were reacting to my mood. Wind was lifting up my hair and twisting, curling and coiling it in and out even though all the windows were firmly shut. If I wasn't mistaken I think fire had turned the tips of my dark brown hair to a bright fire truck red.

"What did you think you were doing Stark!" I yelled. I know he could feel how angry I was through our bond and he winced as my voice echoed around the quite of the room.

"He tried to hurt you Z," He explained ruffling his hair.

"No he didn't! The glass just randomly shattered. How could you think that? Erik would never hurt me."

"Zoey, the glass didn't randomly break," He sighed, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, "Erik saw us kissing and I guess he snapped. I saw him slam the door close with enough force to dint a freaking steel airplane. He knew it would hit you but he did it anyway."

At that moment, Air decided to depart and my hair went back to its normal state if not a little knotty. I looked at my hair, but the red tips her still there.

"By the way, nice hair Z," Stark grinned, nodding his head at my tips. And just like that, the tense, harsh atmosphere evaporated. It was as if what had just happened in the hall had never actually happened at all.

Sighing, I smiled and went over and hugged him, breathing in his sweet cherry scent. "I'm sorry Zooey, I didn't know you would be mad at me." He murmured into the flesh of my neck. "Stark, what did you expect? You were going at it with my ex in the middle of the hall way!" Just then he burst out laughing. By the time I realised what I had said we were both on the floor laughing our heads off. "You realize what you just said, don't you?" He said through laughter. Smiling I replied, "Real mature Stark, you know what I meant," But I couldn't get the smirk off my face.

"Hows about I make it up to you? We'll drive into town and have breakfast or, well, dinner or lunch - whatever - at that new cafe. The Sugar Fix? Then we will go catch a movie" He held both my hands in his and traced little circles on them. Looking down at our entwined hands I smiled. "Sure, why not."

**Nawww! Watch out for the fifth part of **_Break _**soon! Please review! I love it when you do! And a huge, big EXTRAVAGANT thank you to all the readers who read every chapter and review! You guys ROCK! :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

_Break_

Chapter 5: Prelude To Dream

**This Story is set after Hunted and before Tempted and Burned. Zooey is once again entrapped in one of the evil Kalona's dreams... and she cant get out. When she wakes Stark is there as always by her side ready to fight or die for her. As always... I do not own any of the House Of Night Characters but they have currently been kidnapped to star in my story. Please review! I always appreciate it! Thank you to all the people who review all the time – you guys rock! And a big thank you to all who have waited patiently for this chapter.**

Stark and I were walking up to my room talking quietly to each other, when I hit my elbow on the cold stone wall. Gasping in pain, I clutched my elbow and turned my arm around to examine it. The little run in we had before had done more damage then what we first thought.

My elbow had turned a ghastly shade purple, splotched with deep shades of indigo and dark grey. Stark took one look at it and turned all motherly on me. "Zooey! Oh Goddess! Are you ok? Does it hurt? Do you need blood? Do you want me to get someone? Do you want me to kiss it better? Do you want an aspirin?"

"Stark. Babe. I'm fine, apart from my elbow throbbing like a hack saws been ripped through it and my head bleeding like a volcano erupted i'm perfectly, incandescently fine." I said sarcastically nudging him with my good elbow.

He frowned and it made crease marks in his forehead. I smiled reassuringly but he didn't buy it. I kept assuring him I was fine but he didn't believe me. In the end, the only thing that would make him shut up was that he wanted to carry me the rest of the way to my room. Which was sweet but we were like 100 feet away and it wasn't my legs that hurt – it was my elbow...And head.

"Will you shut up if I let you carry me?" I asked hand on my hip.

"Yes Miss... At least until we get to your dorm" He turned his big innocent eyes on me and for about the hundredth time that day, I sighed.

"Ok," defeated, I put my good arm around his neck and he swung me up off the floor. I hastily looked around to see if anyone was watching us, but they all seemed to be in the lounge, in their dorms or still at dinner. His arm were strong and firm around me, delicate and gentle- kind of like a python vs a teddy bear.

In a minute we were at my door and Stark swung it open, me still in his arms, hugging him around the neck. He dropped me lightly on top of my violet duvet then headed straight for the bathroom. I propped myself up on the darker purple cushions and listened to Stark rummaging around in my cupboards, probably looking for my first aid kit.

I smiled sheepishly. The idea of Stark taking care of me was warm and comforting, like when you hug someone you have known for years and you consider them home. That warm, fuzzy feeling you get when your in love and you feel like jumping up and singing. Stark came back a minute later with a couple of bandages and some other stuff. He was walking towards me when he thought better of it and turned back to the bathroom. A second later he came back with the whole damn first aid kit. I sighed, but moved over anyway so there was enough room for him.

He sat down on the mattress then pulled a white bandage out of the box. Stark was just about to unravel it when I stopped him. "If your gonna wrap me up, then I don't want old boring hospital white. How about fluorescent green?" I suggested smiling, tugging the green bandage out from between the bottle of morphine and the box of Ben 10 band aids. Yeah, I was kind of obsessed with Ben 10. Blame Jack for that; he loved the show. Sometimes, in secret, I would go over to his dorm with him and we would watch all the seasons on his TV that his parents sent him over christmas. It was mad.

"Green it is," Grinning, he started to wrap the green bandage around my elbow, starting low and ending up half way between my shoulder blade and elbow.

After he wrapped my elbow, he taped the gash on my head with Steri-strips. Putting the first aid kit back under the bathroom sink, Stark came back to the bed and sat down, swinging his legs and crossing them at the end.

Feeling mildly better, I yawned. Suddenly, I felt a sucking sensation on my neck making its way lower. Turning I saw Stark was showering me in gentle kisses. We seriously couldn't keep our hands off each other.

"Mmm, wait a sec Stark," I said, my voice edging higher the closer his kisses got to his breasts. He stopped but let out a huge sigh. Kissing him quickly on the lips, I made my way to the bathroom. Closing the door I turned and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a disarray of chocolate mess, my eyes looked tired and my skin was an off pale colour. The gash had been taped up nicely so it barely showed the Steri-strips and my fluorescent green bandage stood out like an SOS signal. Terrific. I did my best to clean myself up without it being terribly noticeable. I quickly ran a brush through my hair, (the damn fire red tips were still there) put some jet black mascara on and rubbed a tiny bit of foundation on. Looking arguably better, I washed my hands then slipped back out the door. Only to find Stark asleep, sprawled across the length of my bed.

Exhaling, I went and sat over on the bay window looking out upon the morning sunlight that lit the grounds in light yellows, smoky blues, stone washed grays and baby pinks. It was a beautiful fresh morning and it looked as if it were going to be a great day out. I sighed. Sometimes I missed the sunlight. On days like today, I wished that I could still run out in shorts and a tanks top and spin amongst the sun and grass. Turning away from the window, I glanced back at my boyfriend.

Wow, it felt weird saying that Stark was my boyfriend. But it was true and every time I thought of him a feeling kind of like static electricity shot through my veins. Everyone thought that Stark was a good looking, cocky, egotistical guy, but they were wrong- he was so much more.

And with that last thought, I pulled a blanket off from the ground and curled myself around it, thinking of Stark as I drifted blissfully off to sleep.

3333

I was dreaming of Stark and I on the sandy shores of the Caribbean, when the dream took a wild spin.

_I was sitting amongst deep, blood red sand beneath a gigantic rock which appeared to be Uluru in the Australia outback. The crimson sand tickled my skin as a soft breeze whirled the sand around me gently. I was breathing in the fresh air and soaking up the heat when I noticed someone was sitting besides me. It was Kalona. He smiled at me while I stared horrified into his black, black eyes. What was he doing here? That was about the time I remembered that I hadn't slept with Stark, that I was sleeping on the bay window by myself._

_I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I got up and took off. I ran as fast and as far as I could. I didn't even feel the rocks and sand beneath my bare feet I was in such a hurry to get away from him. But as always, he caught up with me. At first I felt him running behind me, then I felt the powerful beat of his wings as he glided up besides me and fell in step. I ran in another direction and the same thing happened. I kept running, twisting through the sand dunes trying my best to escape but he was there with me the whole time. I willed myself to wake up but my body wouldn't allow me to do so. Finally I gave up, I couldn't run anymore. _

_Kalona stopped and lay down in front of me. His beautiful toned body glistened in the sunlight and the suns rays caught his black hair making him look like a supermodel. _

"_Come to me Aya," he whispered, his breath like the breeze of trees. I didn't want to, but I obviously didn't have a choice. Kalona sat up then dragged me down on top of him so I was completely flush with his body. My right thigh rested in his crutch. Ew. Oh well, so far at least I had control of my own thoughts. _

"_Well my little Aya, as you can see, you cannot escape me,"breathed Kalona, sending his minty scent racing across my skin._

"_You don't control me Kalona. I'll never be yours." I seethed. He ignored me, "I tried to reach you sooner but you were... occupied. Who is the boy that is trying to steal away my Aya from me?" He asked, a slight fury tinged in his words. I was surprised. I mean, its not every day you here an evil master mind furious. _

"_That is none of your business."_

"_It is my business! It has everything to do with me."_

"_No Kalona, you don't own me. Im not your property so stop acting as if you can command me to do whatever you want."_

_Oh he did not like that. With a fury and a passion seen by few, Kalona grabbed my head and kissed me with a deep yearning hunger. "Aya," he whispered, aroused._

_I groaned. This was disgusting, I didn't want this- but Aya's spirit wouldn't let me stop kissing him. He took my pause as a sign of encouragement and started taking off my shirt. Aya took over and it was as if I were merely a mind trapped inside my own body while her spirit controlled me. I- She kissed back moving back and forth on top of him, creating friction. Kalona rolled over so I- Aya was on the ground and he was on top of me. He started unbuckling his belt, kissing me every chance he got. I felt so weak but with all the strength I could muster I pulled myself back into my own body. "No!" I screamed and shoved him off. Bewilderment showed clearly on his face for a few seconds before the anger set in. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me back down taking his pants completely off. Shit, he was going to rape me. I screamed as loud as I possibly could then brought my knee up so it connected hard with his groin. He yelped and slapped me, sending me flying across the sand._

"_I'll never be yours," I yelled before he flicked his hand and I was drowning a sea of sand. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe and the sand was suffocating me. I tried to scream for help but no sound came out. I was doomed to a screamless, horrifyingly painful death. The last thing I saw were a pair of deep, dark furious eyes._

I woke up, eyes wide and covered in sweat. I was tempted to scream but I knew if I did, Stark would be up in seconds questioning me and I really didn't want him knowing about the nightmare. Slowly, I sat up, breathing deeply. I felt like I was going to be sick and I had a killer head ache. Rubbing my temples, I went to the bathroom and got myself an aspirin. Splashing my face with water, I figured I had two options. 1.) I could tell Stark about the dream and hope to Nyx that he doesn't crack it or 2.) I could not tell Stark and kidnap him every night so I didn't have anymore dreams about Kalona. Option two sounded much more pleasing.

I took a quick shower because I smelt like sweat and I then applied some makeup. I coloured my eyes in a light ice blue colour to match my blue eyes then I lined them with a sable black to complete. I didn't know what to wear so I just chucked my jeans and tee shirt back on for the moment. Checking the time (which was 4pm) I decided to go wake up Stark. Partly because if we were going anywhere, he would have to hurry up but the bigger part was because I was bored and I missed him even though he was just a few steps away into the other room.

I quietly tip toed up to my bed and crouched down next to the sleeping Stark. His bark coloured hair fell across his forehead, making him look as innocent as a child. Smiling to myself I kissed him on the lips. Slowly but surely, Stark groaned himself awake then out of nowhere, grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him. We kissed passionately, my dark hair falling on his face in a wild mess. Laughing, Stark gently teased himself off me and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and snuggled in before asking, "Whats so funny?"  
"Oh nothing really. Just when I woke up I thought I had a feeling from our bond thing. It was as if you were terrified but your fine so its all good," Stark said easily, listlessly.

"Um... Well I kind of was. I had another dream about Kalona," I tensed, ready for the explosion I knew was coming.

"WHAT!" And there it was. Stark's raging like a lunatic went on- and it wasn't your average day glow, passing anger, it was full blown, toss shit across the room anger. At one point I even swear I heard him curse in another language.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Because I knew exactly how you'd react. Like this!"  
"I'm only angry cause I care about you Zoey."  
"I can take care of myself!" I yelled.

"Obviously you cant!"

"Your acting like a butt wipe."

"A butt wipe?"  
"Yes," I said defiant, arms crossed angrily.

"Yeah well your... Acting like a girl!" Stark said savvily, looking pretty pleased with himself.

"I am a girl!" I retorted.

"Yeah... Aha... Thats right."

Omg wtf?

"Your an idiot," I said smiling, simmering down.

"Ya nah, Its called genius."

"You keep telling yourself that," I sighed.

"But I really am serious Z. Why didn't you tell me sooner," He begged me with his eyes, truly not understanding my reasoning.

"These visions – dreams, they are nothing serious. I can handle them perfectly fine, he doesn't scare me," My voice shook and I willed myself to believe my words. But as they say, you cant convince others if you cant convince yourself.

"Babe it's obvious you cant. Your still shaking," He nodded towards my hands. I automatically clenched them into fists.

Scratching his head, he said, "Why didn't you just crawl into bed with me?"  
Crap. Why didn't I think of that. "I didn't want to wake you."  
"You know I wouldn't of care if you did."

Sighing, Stark walked a few steps towards me and held me close. I almost burst into tears. It took all my strength and lots of blinking to stop them from falling. "I hate him. I cant stand him. He gets into my head and plays with my mind and I feel things and I cant tell if my life is a dream or if its a reality!" I cried.

"I know hon, I know," He said, drawing me closer. And he did. He understood me like the marking on his forehead, like tips of his arrows, like the love we had for each other. And I realised then that it didn't matter if I were fighting an uphill battle against probably the two most influentially bad people in the universe. If I had Stark, than I could keep my chin up and wade through all the crap that was my life. As long as I had him and my friends, I could achieve anything.

"Still want to go to the movie?" He asked, caressing my cheek tenderly.

"Yeah, of course." I said.

I quickly changed my shirt and with that, we took each others hands and made our way down to the student parking lot.

**Next time in _Break,_ segment 6, more trouble unfurl's as the couple run in to a certain someone who is very angry about Zoey and Stark being together. Just as they thought things were going to get better, they take a turn for the scandalous. Please Review! Tell me what you think! Cheers x**


	6. Chapter 6

_Break_

Chapter 6: She Talks To Angels

**This Story is set after Hunted and before Tempted and Burned. Zooey and Stark go on their date and everything seems to be going fine. The movie is good – so is the popcorn, dinner afterwards is nice and the little make out session they have is always a good way to end a goodnight. Or so they thought until someone interrupts them and things get ugly. But thats not the only bad thing that will happen on this night that will change history and lives forever at the House Of Night academy. As always... I do not own any of the House Of Night Characters but they have currently been kidnapped to star in my story. Please review! I always appreciate and love reading your comments! **

We reached the Tulsa Movie Theatre with minutes to spare for the 5 o'clock movie. It was a choice between The Runaways and The Boy In The Striped Pajamas. Of course we chose The Boy In The Striped Pajamas. Stark and I settled into our back row seats with a box of popcorn between us. The theatre had only a handful of people in it making it that much better. As it turned out, the movie was really good. Especially when me and Stark started making out at the end. The only bad part was when I started bawling my eyes out and I had to hide my face in Stark's jacket. Of course he laughed hysterically at me and was told by a girl a few of rows in front of us to shut the hell up.

After the movie, we headed around the corner to the restaurant/cafe that Stark had mentioned earlier. To say the place stood out like Jack Sparrow in a shopping mall would be an understatement. Sugar Fix Cafe stood on the corner of Sugar Lane and Fix street. It was rendered a deep blood red and atop the wooden doors perched a sign notifying us that it was in fact, Sugar Fix Cafe. The sign flashed all the colours of the rainbow giving off the appearance that it was a joint for hippies.

"Classy," I smiled to Stark as we walked through the double doors.

What surprised me most was the inside of Sugar Fix which was completely the opposite of what the outside looked like. Black tables were situated around the room and a number of flash looking booths ran the length of a couple of walls. The floor was made of hard red gum wood and was polished to perfection. The walls were painted a smooth umber red and every meter or so a painting sat with what looked to be a complete set, telling a story of some kind.

"Just a table for two?" Asked a tall, gangly french looking man holding two sets of menu's in his claw like hands.

I nodded and the french guy whisked us away to one of the private booths near the back. It was a nice booth, right next to a window and wrapped up with black cushiony seats. As we sat, Stark ordered us two vanilla thick shakes and took my hands in his as we waited. I watched as the crimson red and strawberry pink sunset faded to a dark blue blotched with silver sparkles for stars. I hadn't noticed until the man came back with our drinks that Stark had been watching me the entire time, making soothing circular motions on my wrist with his thumb.

I smiled at him as he ordered a big bowl of fries with lots of tomato sauce for us, just the way I liked it. I took a sip of the vanilla goodness and almost sighed from how good it was. It was like a party in my mouth!

"I love you Zo. You know that right? You know that I would never let anything happen to you?" Stark said, his warm eyes showing all the love one could want.

I smiled softly. Of course I knew he loved me. Of course I knew he would never let anything or anyone hurt me, which is why the following word that came out of my mouth surprised me so much.

"Promise?"I asked.

"Babe, it goes without saying," I suddenly had an urge to lean across and kiss his soft, beautiful lips and so, I followed my impulse and did exactly that. As our lips melded together, I was suddenly aware of somebody watching us. Sure enough a minute later, our waiter coughed slightly, making his presence known. Embarrassed, I blushed and pulled away but Stark took me by the chin and planted a kiss as sweet as honey on my lips that left me tingling. Thanking the waiter, Stark pushed a huge bowl of chips into the center of the table, plonking the sauce down next to it. Stark threw me one of his special cocky grins and took a bite into a particularly crunchy chip.

I smiled gently; looking around I noticed that people were looking at us. A couple, who looked utterly bored with each others company, looked as if they wished they could go back to the old days where they were young and in love. Another man who was sitting by himself flicking through a newspaper, gazed down his nose at us as if to say we were the devils spawn.

But I realised that I didn't care what people thought. I didn't care if people thought we were to young to be thinking about relationships or that we were the devil incarnate. As long as I had Stark holding my hand besides me I could do anything.

Kissing his hand, I started eating the chips. It was such a good feeling to be happy! To feel like all you could ever want is all at your finger tips and like all you worries have been blown away like a sail boat on the sea. Right then, at that moment I think it could have been the happiest I had ever felt. Well, it was at least was the happiest time I could remember. All my stress about Kalona trying to seduce me, Neferet trying to kill me and ex boyfriends utterly confusing me, floated away on clouds of smoke. For now.

We finished the last of the chips off, me scraping the last bit of tomato sauce out of the bowl with my finger for some unknown reason amused Stark.

"Wanna go somewhere," Stark asked playfully, brushing a finger across my lips. I looked into his eyes and there was no doubt in the world that I would probably follow him anywhere. From the cocky look in his eyes, it was clear he wanted to go somewhere private and I didn't want to object because the tingly feeling was still racing through my veins and truth be told, I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

Giving him a quick peck on the lips, I took his hand and whispered, "Yes," in his ear. We stood up. While Stark paid for dinner, (he refused to even let me chip in) I quickly ducked into the bathroom and tried to fix myself up a little. I mean, this could very well be the night Stark and I have sex. People would probably think I was acting slutty because I had only been going out with him for a day, but in retrospect, we had liked each other a lot longer and to be fair, people had sex with people they had only known for half an hour.

I took a deep breath and straightened my shirt, smoothing out the creases. I had only had sex with one other person in my life and I had regretted it ever since. Especially since that person only pretended to love me and was actually in love with Neferet. But tonight wasn't about mistakes or the past, it was about Stark and the present. The in between.

Raking my fingers through my hair and taking one last look in the mirror, I stepped out of the bathroom, confident as i'd ever be... And there waiting for me, leaning sexily against the wall with his hands in his pockets, was my beautiful boyfriend Stark. Grinning a wide Cheshire cat grin, I bounded up to him and jumped into his open arms. We kissed lovingly until Stark coughed into my neck and whispered delicately in my ear, "Um, I don't mean to alarm you sweetheart, but everyone in this cafe is checking me out. It must be my incredibly sexy body that their all staring at," he glanced over my shoulder, smiling and nodding to the staring humans.

"Well, I guess we better put your incredibly sexy body theory to the test then shall we?" I asked nodding my head towards the door. "By all means, lead the way beautiful," Stark said. Grinning again, I took his hand and rushed out the door into the fresh open night.

Cold air hit us almost immediately, making me cringe into Stark's side. My flimsy blue blouse did little to protect me from the surprise cold. Wrapping an arm around me, Stark guided us quickly down the street and straight to the parking lot where my bug was parked snuggly between two other cars. Jumping in, Stark took the wheel and I crawled in besides him on the passenger side. He gunned the bug and we rolled off onto the road into the unknown. I had no idea where he was taking us, but I trusted Stark fully. To be honest, excitement crept its way through me, carving intricate patterns in my blood, just as beautiful as the ones on my skin. Stark had that effect on me. I couldn't wait to get to wherever we were going, I was having a hard time keeping my hands off Stark as it was. The farther we drove out of town, the more the drive seemed like a dream to me. The type of dream you have when you don't fully register whats going on in it until you wake up and you remember everything clearly. The drive was like that, only stopping when Stark pulled off the road and onto a little dirt track that lead down to a beautiful cascading lake.

I had been here many times, although I had no idea how Stark new about it. When I was human, Heath and I used to come down here every Sunday either for fish and chips or just a relaxing day where we would play silly games with the clouds.

The road shortened, getting smaller and thinner the further we went until we were so far up the road that the tree branches made a roof canopy above us. We pulled over just as the dirt road ended and opened up to a wondrous view of the the lake. We gave each other one quick kiss before we got out of the car and strode around to the boot of the bug and popped the lid. Inside (conveniently) lay: A flash light, a picnic rug and an eski. Not that the last item did anything for us.

Grabbing the flashlight and blanket, I clung on to Stark's hand and guided him to the best spot on the whole lake. Heath and I used to have a 'spot' together, way down across the other side of the lake and the only way you could get across it was a little bridge we had made when we were kids out of vines and bracken.

The place I was taking Stark was not mine and Heath's spot, but _my_ spot. One day, when I had been younger, Heath couldn't come out and play because he had come down with some kind of flu. It was Sunday and not wanting to break tradition, I ventured down to the lake by myself. I had been walking around the lake to our little bridge when I noticed a small, nearly invisible trail that had been made by the animals over the years. Curiosity had gotten the better of me and I decided to follow the animal tracks down the tiny trail, bearing the scratches from the bushes that pressed close against my skin. Whenever I look back at that memory, I always imagine myself like curious Alice from Alice In Wonderland, although nothing exciting ever happened on that trail except, perhaps, finding the spot that we were heading to now.

The trail was short and in a matter of minutes it had opened up into a small, intimate clearing. The place still looked the same as I had left it, untouched by animal or human forms. The dark green branches formed a thicker canopy above us now, so much so that I could only see a couple of stars.

As I laid out the checkered picnic blanket, I heard Stark let out a low whistle, "Wow, how did you find this place?"

"I could ask you the same question," I said laying back on the picnic blanket and flashing the torch into the night sky a couple of times.

Putting a hand over the torch to shield his eyes from the light he said, "I feel comfortable around water and Duchess loves it, so when I came to the house of night, I looked up the closest rivers and lakes and stumbled across this one."

"Curiouser and curiouser," I mumbled in a bad imitation of Alice. Smiling, Stark lowered himself down on the blanket and drew me in close so I was leaning my head on his chest.

"This has been my spot ever since I was a kid. I used to come down here all the time and lay out a blanket in this exact spot and read or listen to the music of birds. Your the only person I have ever brought here," I whispered, my voice carrying on the breeze.

"Really?"

"Yes."  
Smiling, he cocked himself up on an elbow and looked down at me. In that one word, I was surrendering myself to him, waving my white flag. That one word spoke more than any sentence or paragraph could ever say. It meant that I loved him and I was his. Lying down, I watched, entranced as Stark's tender chocolate eyes came closer and closer towards me until finally, I felt the gentle pressure of his lips against mine.

Sighing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, drawing him close and soaking up his warmth. My fingers teased his hair while my lips taunted his neck. A deep, manly groan eroded from within him and in an instant he was on top of me, kissing a trail down my breast. A feeling of jubilant ecstasy washed over me and I had to have him. All of him. Right now. With an urgency I didn't know was in me, I quickly started taking off Stark's shirt, tugging it over his head, all the while still trying to touch some part of his flesh that made me fell like a live wire. In seconds his shirt was off, cast somewhere on the forest floor. Stark's arms went around me, pulling me infinitely close to him. His hands were unbuttoning my blouse while mine were drawing his hips closer to mine. With both our shirts off, Stark started to rub against me sending chills of electricity through my veins, making my blood go hot. I groaned, I needed to feel him, to touch, to have every part of him as close to me as possible.

I clasped my hands around his neck and rolled over so I was on top of him. Stark caressed my skin while I took of my bra and flung it somewhere behind me. I lent down, kissing him, rubbing him, until both of us started to groan with pleasure. I sat up for a moment and started unbuckling the buckle on Stark's pants. I was so caught up in the moment, so filled with desire that I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards us.

A second later, a loud voice boomed through the night a couple of feet away, "Ya'll have to go some place else. This is a public area."  
Shrieking, my hands flew away from Stark's crutch as if they had been burned and I scrambled blindly on the ground looking for my shirt. Next thing I new, the bright yellow light of a torch shone down on us exposing our naked flesh to whoever came to yell at us.

I was so embarrassed, I hadn't even found my top yet so I just pressed myself to Stark's back so whoever the intruder was didn't see me naked. And then the strangest most humiliating thing in my life happened.

"Zooey!" Called the voice with disbelief.

Right then my blood went cold. All the heat, desire and passion that had just been coursing through my body dried up in an instant and I felt limp and weak with exposure because I knew who that voice belonged to who.

Shielding my hand against the blinding light just to be sure, I looked into the eyes of the person and my heart sunk.

"Heath."

**Just out of random curiosity, which chapter has been my best so far lol? Sorry about the cliff hanger but it will just make me want to finish the next chapter quicker :P Watch out for Chapter 7 coming soon and don't forget to REVIEW! Please review I love to hear your feed back! Thanks! X**


	7. Chapter 7

_Break_

Chapter 7: Poisoned Kisses

**This Story is set after Hunted and before Tempted and Burned. So, Zooey and Stark have just been caught almost doing the naughty by the one and only Heath. Zo's ex boyfriend who just so happens to be in love with her still. While tempers flare and words are thrown around, something much more terrifying and dark is happening at the House Of Night that will rattle the vampyre world. As always... I do not own any of the House Of Night Characters but they have currently been kidnapped to star in my story. Please review! I always appreciate and love reading your comments! **

His name caught in my throat like a rusty dagger. I pressed myself closer to Stark trying to hide my exposed body. My tiny movement caused Heath to flick his eyes poisonously to Stark, giving him a once over and shaking his head, turning away. Either in disgust, disbelief or despair I didn't know. It felt like I was frozen, trapped in place of fear, embarrassment and surprise. How could this be happening? I could have sworn no one knew about this place, but being Heath, he had probably scored every inch of the surrounding forest.

"Zooey," My name came out of his lips wispy, hanging in the air.

My pulse pounded and my eyes turned wide and frightened, fully aware of what was happening. I had been caught almost having sex with my boyfriend. The bad thing was, I had been caught by my ex boyfriend who, last time I heard, was still in love with me. This was not going to end well.

"Heath... I..." My words trailed off. I mean, what could I say? Sorry? That wasn't going to cut it this time.

"Uh, look Heath, we don't want any trouble. We'll just leave," Stark spoke up for the first time in minutes and his voice left an icy silence.

"Don't. Don't talk to me," Fury eroded Heath's voice as he crunched his hands into fist.

"Heath, we are just gonna go OK?" I reached blindly behind me for my shirt, not once taking my eyes from his. It was quite a multitasking thing, trying to keep my body hidden while searching blindly for my top behind me all the while staring into the dangerously furious eyes of my ex boyfriend. Great.

Heath's eyes flashed to mine and in them, I saw something that made my heart sink. Hurt. I had hurt him so much this last year and this was just the cherry on top of a freaking _"wonderful" _year. I may have told him I never wanted to see him again, I may have had a long distressing history with him and I may have hurt him beyond compare, but all this hurt couldn't equal up to what I was feeling right at this very moment.

My stomach felt like it was being eaten from the inside out and by heart withered at the thought of how Stark must be feeling. I turned and looked despairingly at Stark who wouldn't meet my eyes. I fought back tears.

"Zooey, I..." Heath couldn't speak, all he did was stare at me with tears in his eyes which made me feel that much worse.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I barely got out the word, "What."

"I... We need to talk. Alone." I looked at him but then he wouldn't meet my eyes either. And finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Silent tears streamed down my face, while I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands, embarrassment and sorrow working its way through my bloodstream.

"Ok," I whispered.

Stark spun around, trying to look at me, but this time, it was me who wouldn't meet his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him bite his lip then get up, hurt clearly displayed on his features as he walked away out of the clearing, not even bothering to put his shirt back on. I couldn't do anything right.

More tears ran down my cheeks and Heath just stood there, watching me cry. I didn't blame him, he probably enjoyed seeing me hurt after all I had put him through.

Suddenly I realised that I was still half naked and grabbed my shirt that ended up being not that far away, and buttoned it up unevenly with my shaking hands. But my crying didn't stop, so I just lay on the ground and pressed my fingers into the earth, trying to soak up its energy. A few minutes later, Heath sighed and came over, sitting down next to me and awkwardly patting me on the back.

This gesture just made me cry more. Even though I had put him through hell, he still felt the need to comfort me. He must really love me.

I coughed out a laugh, trying to lighten the horrible situation and wiped at my eyes with the corner of the picnic blanket. Sitting up, I looked him in the eyes, trying to fill mine with all the remorse I could.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what," He asked, for some reason needing me to explain.

"For... Hurting you, for breaking your heart," The lump in my throat made it hard to get words out.

"But not for having sex with him," He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

I looked down at the ground in shame. "... I love him," I said simply, and this time, my voice was firm and confident.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hands flex. "You don't really Zo. Its just that he is someone new, someone fresh and your done with the old. Your finished with me." He shook his head as though even the thought of me were despicable. For some reason, this made me angry.

"Don't tell me what i'm feeling! I know how I feel Heath! I love him! I love him because he makes me happy, he takes my mind off things and because I just do! Which is a lot more than I ever felt with you."

Oh, God that was cold. Heath's features flashed with hurt but then were replaced by an anger that matched my own. "Zo, I know exactly how you feel! I have been your best friend/boyfriend since forever. I know your'e probably feeling guilty about hurting me, your'e feeling sad because you felt like you have betrayed both me and that other guy and I know that you probably do love him because you wouldn't say it otherwise." He mellowed at the end and gave me a long, wretched look.

I frowned. What was happening? I was so confused. One moment he acted hurt, then angry and now he was giving up? I did not understand guys.

He stood up, stretching then lacing two hands behind his head he said, "I still love you Zo. Its obvious you don't love me, but, we cant have everything we want in life."  
My heart sunk as he began to walk away. I quickly stood up. He was half way across the clearing when I yelled, "I love you to Heath... Just not the way you want me too."

He turned back to face me but stood where we was. "I can't do this anymore Zo. That guy has to be one hell of a man to put up with your crap cause I sure cant do it," and with that comment, he continued walking.  
"Heath," I knew he heard me but he continued walking. If he wasn't coming to me, I was going to him. He was about 5 feet from the clearing entrance when I caught him by the wrist, twisting him to face me.

Then the most awful thing out of the whole night happened. I opened my mouth to tell him that he was still my best friend and that he would always be special to me, but Heath didn't have talking in mind. He grabbed my other wrist so I couldn't get away and he kissed me. A deep kiss; his hands moved to my hips as I stood there stupefied, literally unable to move. Heath took this as encouragement, sliding his hands slowly under my shirt. It was around this time when I jerked away from his touch, yanking free from his grip and stumbling several steps back before collapsing onto the ground.

"What the hell Heath?" I screamed.

"I love you Zooey," He said making towards me again.

"DON'T come near me. Don't even touch me," I screamed, backing away, putting more inches between us.

Heath opened his mouth to say something but then he flew across the clearing in a blur. Blinking, I looked to my right to see him and Stark engaged in a battle of the man. Otherwise known as a punch up.

"Don't touch her!" Yelled Stark.

Utterly startled, I yelled out, "Stop it," They tackled each other to the ground. I stood up.

"Please stop it," Heath punched Stark hard in the face.

"STOP IT," I screamed, my voice twisting in worry as I saw the bruise that was all ready beginning to emerge on Stark's face.

"I swear to god!" just then, a really random thought came to me that made me think this just might work.

"Hey guys, i'm gonna take all my clothes off and have sex with you." I smiled timidly in there direction. Ok, as soon as I said it I regretted it; I sounded like a ho, an Aphrodite ho at that. Thankfully I didn't mean a word of it. It didn't matter anyway because the two guys continued on fighting like they hadn't heard me. "Jeesh, they must really hate each other to miss out on that one," I said more to myself than anyone else.

"Ok I really hoped it wouldn't come to this," and with that, I jumped onto Heath's back. "Let go of him!" I yelled. Suddenly I fell off his back and the next thing I knew I had cracked my head open on a log that had been close by

"Zooey!" Stark stopped laying into Heath's ribs and ran to my side. Heath, wiping a dribble of blood that was coming from his nose, knelt down besides me. Great, I should have thought of this before. Zooey, next time you have guys fighting over you like moronic imbeciles, smash your head against something, it gets em every time.

"Are you ok?" Concern filled Stark's features as he leaned over me, Trying to figure out a place to touch me that wouldn't hurt. Heath caressed my face which made Stark go ape. "Now look what you've done!"

"Me! Your the one who attacked me idiot!" Heath exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"You shouldn't have touched her!" Stark retorted.

"She's not your property mate."  
"Your forgetting, i'm not your mate ass hole."  
"Want me to improve your face nancy boy." Heath said cracking his knuckles.

"I'd like to see you try mundane," Stark's fingers twitched.

They were going to start fighting again and I didn't know if I would have the strength to get up and fling myself into the next obstacle to get them to stop. I groaned as I moved my head slightly to the side. Blurriness abraded vision, making my head spin like a carnival ride.

"Baby, I'm right here," Stark's voice erupted through my mind like a volcano, bouncing through my skull like a bouncy ball.

"Stark," I breathed and flailed around blindly for his hand. I felt fingers curl around mine and I sighed in relief. Just clinging on to his hand gave me the power to sit up.

Still disorientated, I mumbled to get the words out, "Stop fighting you guys, it doesn't solve shit."

Voices began talking again, but my brain didn't full register them, only deciphering snippets of conversation.

"... Truce... Zooey's sake...Next time," Stark's angelic voice shimmied through my mind disjointedly.

"...Settle it now... Real man...Pussy?" Heath growled through what sounded like fangs, if you could hear fangs. Man my mind was stuffed up.

I tried to say something but my tongue felt heavy. The next thing I knew, I felt Stark's hand being wrenched from mine and I could hear a slapping sound across the field. Either they were playing some sexual game or they were beating the crap out of each other. I took my bets on the later. I tried to stand but my mind was refusing to acknowledge movement and I crumbled to my knees. I heard my name shouted from a distant but no one came up to me. For the moment, I decided to shut out the boys fighting and try and concentrate enough to bring myself into a sitting position.

Then, before me, like a shimmering angel, appeared my Goddess Nyx.

"Nyx," I choked out.

"My daughter, the House Of Night is in grave danger. You need to get back now. You, my child, are the only one who can save them." Nyx breathed in her sweet, motherly voice.

"_In danger? Who? What is happening?" _I didn't speak the words but thought them, knowing Nyx could hear.

Looking solemnly at me, she uttered the single word I feared most, "Kalona." And with that she faded out of sight, a trail of icy sparkles left in her place.

All of a sudden, I felt much better, as if Nyx had cured me of my drugged concussion which she probably had. "Stark!" I yelled, urgency rising my voice to the point of hysteria. The fighting guys paid me no attention and I was in no mood to smash my head against something else so I called the elements to me. Using wind, I hurled great gusts of the stuff at the guys and they instantly flung apart. Thanking Air, I sent it back and rushed to Stark's side where he had fallen just below a tree.

"We need to go. Now. I'll explain on the way." He looked into my eyes and must have saw something because in two bounds he was up grabbing his shirt then taking my hand, pulling out of the clearing and back towards the car. I looked back just in time to see a stumbling Heath getting to his feet.

**Hey guys, this is probably going to be my last chapter for a while because I am going on exchange to Japan for two weeks soon and I wont have access to the internet. I will try to get another chapter in before I go which is in a week and a half, but if I don't you know why, sorry :( and just as it was getting exiting too! Anyway Review, Review, Review! The more reviews I get, the more likely it will be that I get in another chapter before I go! REVIEW :) x**


	8. Chapter 8

_Break_

Chapter 8: A Reason For Broken Wings

**This Story is set after Hunted and before Tempted and Burned. Zooey has just been visited by the great Nyx who told her that there was big trouble going on at the house of night. Leaving Heath bewildered, Zooey and Stark head back to the House Of Night just as major chaos breaks loose. As always... I do not own any of the House Of Night Characters but they have currently been kidnapped to star in my story. Please review! I always appreciate and love reading your comments! **

"Zooey whats going on!" Stark shouted over the roar of the engine. For a tiny car, it sure could make some noise.

"Nyx appeared to me when you and Heath were rolling around like bumbling idiots. She said the House Of Night was in danger and Kalona was behind it." My words sounded breathless, as if I had just run ten miles.

"You don't think he's attacked us again, do you?" The seriousness in Stark's voice startled me. I was used to flirting and teasing, not this grave and serious face. But this was the Stark I had fallen in love with. The determined-courageous and valiant-avenging-angel of a boy that had first caught my eye. Right now, he truly looked like an angel- an angel that could kick some all mighty ass.

"I don't know Stark! All she said was the House Of Night was in danger. Just hurry, OK?" I practically yelled. Panic was setting in and I couldn't have that. Not if I was dead set on defeating Kalona while at the same time trying to save everyones skins. Stark's foot hit the floor. I knew we were going impossibly fast and probably breaking about ninety road laws right about now, but I wasn't scared for my life; I was only scared of what would happen if we didn't reach the House Of Night in time.

My small car was struggling; black puffs of smoke could be seen every once in a while coming from under the hood and a scratching sound like fingernails against a blackboard was getting louder and louder by the minute. But still, the good old thing managed to keep a fast and steady pace. We reached the House Of Night just before 10 o'clock, pulling in around some underbrush about a kilometer or so away from the school.

Just the view from we were parked was enough to make anyone insane from madness. Huge, black Raven Mockers obscured the air, voicing blood thirsty screams into the night. Terrified students ran upon the grounds looking for places to hide or trying feebly to slay the birds. Teachers were also attempting to kill the revolting black, half human things but it was obvious the Raven Mockers were getting the upper hand.

I gasped chokingly, as the piercing scream of a first year girl echoed through the night as a particularly nasty looking Raven Mocker stabbed her with its sharp, long talons. Stark clapped a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

I couldn't do this. There was no way a seventeen year old girl with hardly any experience in fighting, could take on a Raven Mocker, let alone 50 of them. I started hyperventilating, shaking with how doomed we all were. I think I was about to have a panic attack staring at the scene unfolding before me when I felt full lips press against mine. And all of a sudden I was melting, the hyperventilating slowed and I felt my shakes withdraw slowly. I closed my eyes against Starks kiss and enveloped him in my arms. Why couldn't life be as simple as this? I kissed him more deeply not ever wanting to let go of him. But as the seconds drew on, the knot in my stomach grew to the size of a basketball and I had to break away from him. I couldn't do this while an attack was going on right in front of me. Stark gazed at me heavily under his hair, understanding.

"Zooey, you can do this. Babe your like... Nyx incarnate!" Stark said, struck by the sudden thought. I knew it wasn't the time, by I suppressed a short choke of a laugh. The thought that I was even remotely close to what Nyx was implausible.

"What are we going to do Stark?" My hands folded in front of me. If we were going to do this, we had better go in with a plan.

Settling into battle mode he said, "Well I think the best option for us is climb the wall and head straight into the battle. We will take out as many as we can before heading into the school and helping there. You will be our greatest chance at defeating the Raven Mockers because of your element. With any luck you will be able to get them all before they have the chance to react."

"And what if we see Neferet or Kalona," I asked timidly.

"Well... we'll deal with that when it happens. Don't worry Zooey, I wont let them touch you," He said stroking the soft skin of my cheek.

Nodding, I added, "What do we do when we get into the school? I mean, we have no idea how many of those things there are and we could get swamped. We could get killed and then what will happen?"

"We wont die tonight Zo. We cant, its not our time. We have only just found each other and no one – not even Kalona can take this away from us," He said raising my hand to touch the place where his heart was.

I nodded again, a new kind of determination setting in. I was going to fight tonight. For the school, for the people, for us. Nothing was going to destroy the love we had for each other if I could help it. Then, a new thought clicked into my mind, although Stark was not going to like it.

"Stark... I think we should separate," I ran a shaky hand thorough my hair.

I was met with dead silence.

"...What," He said after a minutes silence.

"I just think it would benefit more if we were separated. Together we're good but separately... Think of how much more space and lives we could cover if we split up. We could both be in two places at once, I in the school, you in the grounds or vice versa. If we both covered as much ground as possible, we could save more peoples lives," And as I said these things, the more the truth of it shone through and the more I believed that it was the right thing to do

"Zooey, there is no way i'm leaving you alone," His eyes had widened and his face took on the expression of horrorstruck as if I he had just received news someone he loved had died.

"Its not your decision to make," I muttered, not meeting his pleading eyes.

"It is too! I'm your warrior, I have to protect you!" His voice also pleading with me.

"Stark, don't. I have to do this. Nyx said I was the only who would be able to stop it."  
"I bet she didn't advise you to stop him alone! She wouldn't want you running around like a god damn vigilante!"

"Stark, please," I whispered. This was a hard enough decision without him trying to put a barrier between us.

Stark took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Look, I know you want to help these people but getting yourself killed is not going to help anyone in the slightest, OK? So just stick by my side."

There was going to be no way around it. Stark was a stubborn bastard and we were wasting time arguing. For arguments sake, I agreed.

As quite as the wind itself, we snaked to the huge wall that surrounded the school. Very carefully, Stark hoisted me up onto the wall, deep within the shadows. In a few more second Stark heaved himself up besides me.

"Once we get down there, its going to be hectic. All I want you to do Zo, is use your Harry Potter powers to blast the Raven-suckers out of the way, i'll handle the rest."

Tight lipped, I nodded. I couldn't let any emotion show on my face or Stark might guess what I was up to. He looked at my face, memorizing it before giving me one last kiss and jumping into the throng of the battle. Taking a deep breath I slid down the wall and landed in a crouch. In moments, the Raven Mockers were on us.

I skidded out of the way just as a dirty black one swooped me with an evil red glint in its huge, killer eyes. Screaming in angst, the Raven extended is claws trying persistently to gouge my eyes out. I dived out of the way this time, calling on water to freeze and pierce into the birds side. It collided with the bird powerfully, knocking it out of the air and onto the grass with the force of a minor earthquake.

Looking around, I saw Stark battling out with a Raven Mocker with gold streaked through its wings. Stark looked to have the upper hand. This was my chance, my only chance.

Wincing at the thought of betraying Stark, I ran through the thicks of the battle, leaving Stark yelling behind me.

**Check out the 9th installment of **_Break_** soon! So sorry guys for the REALLY late arrival of this chapter! I have been so busy with school and homework and stuff that I just haven't found the time! For all you Harry Potter lovers out there, I have written three stories about all our favourite characters and they are up now! I would appreciate it HEAPS if you checked them out and reviewed them, it would mean the world. Thanks again..**

**Steph x**


	9. Chapter 9

_Break_

Chapter 9: Ugly Birds In A Beautiful Cage.

**This Story is set after Hunted and before Tempted and Burned. Zoey has just betrayed Stark. She lied to him and went into the thickset of the battle alone, with only her powers to protect her. What will happen to Zoey? Will she find Kalona or Neferet? Will Zoey die the same horrible death that fell upon the young House of Night students only days before? Find out in Chapter 9: Ugly Birds In A Beautiful Cage. This chapter is a bit different to the others. In this chapter, you will get point of views from Zoey, Stark and Aphrodite. As always... I do not own any of the House Of Night Characters but they have currently been kidnapped to star in my story. Please review! I always appreciate and love reading your comments! If you like **_Break _**then check out some of my other fanfics, just head to my profile! **

"ZOEY!" Stark cried, throwing a look over his shoulder. Stark could see Zooey's receding figure draw farther and farther away from him. "ZOEY!" He yelled, but she didn't turn back. The last thing he saw before the Raven Mocker hit him square in the jaw, was Zoey's long brown hair twisting in the wind. Stark fell to his knees, clutching his head in agony. _Zoey,_ he thought, before the Raven Mocker grinned the most malicious of grins and knocked him hard over the head. The world went dark.

I ran, as fast as lightening, as agile as a bird, towards a Raven Mocker with silver patterns around his eyes. The Raven Mocker swooped a young boy, digging its talons into his back before lifting him into the night sky. The boy yelled and threw a dazed punch over his shoulder that missed the Raven by miles. Skidding to a halt, I called fire to me, breathing it in. Visualizing molten balls of fury in my mind, I threw the lava ball at the Raven Mocker.

To my surprise, I opened my eyes and the Raven lay at my feet, smoldering in ashes and the boy crouched a few feet away, trying to stop the blood flow from the wound the Raven had made. I rushed over to him, worry setting in at the sight of the poor boys blood, dripping onto the grass.

"Are you OK?" I asked, tearing off my jacket and pressing it to his wounds.  
"I... I'm OK. Your'e Zoey, aren't you?" He asked, bright blue eyes shining up at me.

I nodded, to worried about how much blood he was losing to notice the look on his face.

"I'm Sam," whispered the boy, "Thank you, you saved my life."

It was only then, when I heard the softness of his voice, the tightness of his expression did I look in this boys eyes.

They were filled with tears and gratitude. It was then, I realised, that this boy was saying his goodbyes.

"No Sam, don't you do this to me! Your'e not going to die!" I croaked, tears of my own spilling onto the poor boys torn shirt.

With a last pitiful smile, Sam said, "At least this way, my parents will have something to bury; instead of the mutilated remains the Raven Mocker would have left me in. Thanks Zoey."

Sam went still. The smile on his face slowly faded away and his blue eyes finally went glassy. The world around me evaporated into nothingness. All I could see was Sam's petite little face and the gratefulness in his round, Bambi eyes. I had failed him. That was my one and only thought. I had failed this poor boy and he had died because of me. How many other people were going to die tonight because of me? Because I was to weak to finish Kalona off? No, that was not going to happen. I had already witnessed the death of one innocent boy and I was not going to let that happen again. I would stand and fight. Kalona was going down and nobody was going to get in my way.

"_Jeez Zoey,_" Aphrodite seethed under her breath while she skidded down the corridor. She was trying to find Zoey, praying to Nyx that she was here.

"ZOEY!" She yelled, dodging a burly 6th year. Thankfully, the Raven Mockers hadn't penetrated the main building yet. Damien and the twins were covering all entrances into the building. With any luck, they would be able to keep the Raven Mockers and God knows what else at bay while she tried to find Zoey.

All around her, kids and teachers were streaming throughout the hallways and corridors each of them either trying to find loved ones or preparing for the inevitable battle. On her way down from the girls dorms, Aphrodite had snagged a huge kitchen knife from the bench, just in case she needed to protect herself. Darius had gone outside to help the people fending off the Raven Mockers and it made her sick to the core to think of him getting hurt.

Chewing her lip, she tied her hair up out of the way and picked up the pace. Darius had warned her not to go outside but she _had _to find Zoey. And, of late, Zoey had always been right in the dead center of things.

With a new determination, I ran towards the main building, dead set on killing as many of the hideous beasts as I could on my way. A Raven Mocker clawed its way unsuspectingly, towards a girl who was trying to fend off a Raven Mocker smeared in crimson blood.. With a jolt, I recognized the girl was Vesper Ringdove, a tall, brown haired girl who sat behind me in History class.

Not even thinking about it, I ran and jumped on the prowling Raven Mockers back. With a screech, the thing reared, leaving me to clutch on to its straw like feathers as if my life depended on it. I kneed it in the back and fell off as it screamed in pain. Now it was advancing on me. Taking a deep breath, I looked right into the pits of its evil eyes as I eroded the earth beneath it feet. A surprised look crossed the Ravens face before it fell into the crevice I had made. Smiling darkly to myself, I spun and kicked the Raven Mocker Vesper was fighting right in the face. It stumbled back a few steps; just giving me enough time to blast it with ice shards right to the stomach.

Vesper turned and twinkled a smile at me before she ran back into the middle of the fight. _At least I saved someone_, I thought. Shaking away my fragmented thoughts, I pushed on. I fought my way around the foundations of the fight, trying my best to get to the school. At long last, I stumbled my way onto the steps. For just a moment, I leaned against a gray pillar, stewing over what was happening and trying to devise a plan. Then, a single word as clear as the colours of the rainbow, echoed around my brain. _Stark... _No. I couldn't let my thoughts stray to him. He would be OK, he had to be. He's a great fighter. His alive, I assured myself, though something in my heart thumped loudly in response. Ignoring every sensation in my body screaming at me to go look for him, I turned and collided straight into a frenzied looking Aphrodite.

"Where the freaking _hell _have you been!" She screamed at me, waving something in her hand around sporadically. Silver caught the light and I realised she was waving around a butchers knife as if she were insane.

"Whoa, Aphrodite, put the knife down," I said, looking steadily into her eyes.

She looked as though she were about to say something when her eyes flicked to the knife. Rolling her eyes in that very snobbish way of hers, Aphrodite grabbed me by my shirt and literally dragged me into the entrance way. Turning a sharp right, she stabbed the knife into a door frame while she jiggled the door open. Ripping her knife out of the wall, she pushed me through the door and slammed it after her.

"Just calm down," I said, my eyes adjusting to the dim surroundings. We were in a tiny broom closet filled with buckets and mops.

"I. Won't. Calm. Down. Do you know how many times I have tried to call you? Do you know how long iv'e been trying to find you?" She breathed down my neck.

"Um... No," I answered, mildly scared of her viscousness and the knife she was holding. One thing was for sure, Aphrodite was a hell of a lot more scary then a Raven Mocker. Right now, she was scary beyond all reason.

"I have called you thirty seven times. I have been looking for you, for three hours – all, just to tell you about a little vision I had."

I frowned. Had she had a vision about what was happening outside? Guilt washed through me. This all could have been prevented if I had just had my phone on me. This mess really was all my fault.

Something in Aphrodite's expression changed.

"Look, none of that matters anymore. We just have to focus on whats happening now; and right now, there are about two hundred filthy vermin flying around this stupid school and an evil son of a bitch that goes by the name of Kalona, has turned the top most floor into his own personalized throne room." She said. If Aphrodite wasn't such a clean kept and posh girl, I would have sworn she would have spat at that moment.

"Wait, Kalona is here!" I practically yelled. Aphrodite's hand clasped around my mouth.

"Listen, loud mouth. If anyone close to Kalona gets wind that you're here, you're done for. He has plans for you, Zoey. In my vision, Kalona did the most disgusting, the most cruelest things I have ever seen to you. He raped you Zoey and not only that, he got everyone thats close to you and slaughtered them in front of your eyes – including me! I mean, I like you and all, but there is no fucking way I am dying for you!"

I thought about that. So Kalona was coming after me through my friends? Fine. Two can play dirty.

"Where is he exactly Aphrodite?" I said, fighting for calm in my voice.

"Zoey it doesn't matter! We have to get out! If you can't fulfill the prophecy, we can't get hurt."

"And what about all the other people! Are we just going to let them die!" I yelled. She had to see how important this was to me. I had betrayed Stark for this moment and I was not going to let her dictate my life. I was going to get answers one way or another.

Aphrodite went quite. Even she couldn't deny the astronomical amount of deaths there would be if we didn't fight back.

She sighed, "Top floor, door at the end of the hall."

I made to leave but she grabbed my elbow. "You aren't doing this alone. We have been in this from the start and it's not going to stop now, I'm coming with you." She said, her was mouth set and her eyes glittered with determination.

_Oh Boy._

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out soon! Please review! It means a lot. If you like **_Break _**check out some of my other fanfics and review them. Some include Harry Potter, The Mortal Instruments and lots more. So just head to my profile. Thanks guys! xox**


	10. Chapter 10

_Break_

Chapter 10: When The Day Met The Night.

**This Story is set after Hunted and before Tempted and Burned. Zoey has just betrayed Stark. She lied to him and went into the thickset of the battle alone, with only her powers to protect her. Now her and Aphrodite go in alone to try and stop the evil Kalona. But difficulties arise and Kalona isn't the only old face they will be seeing tonight. As always... I do not own any of the House Of Night Characters but they have currently been kidnapped to star in my story. Please review! I always appreciate and love reading your comments! If you like **_Break _**then check out some of my other fanfics, just head to my profile! **

"Could you be _any_ louder," Aphrodite whispered furiously at me as I tripped over a non existent object.

"Sorry," I mouthed, rubbing shin.

Amongst all the screaming and mayhem of the fight, we had some how miraculously managed to break through the throngs of people and reach the main stair well. Climbing the stairwell had been the easy part. It was getting to the top floor that was going to be the real problem.

We ambled silently along the dark hallways, clinging to every possible shadow and doing everything but hold our breaths.

After a moment, I turned to Aphrodite. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean."

"Well, you know that we could die and your sticking your neck out for other people," I said.

"I am not," she whispered furiously, "Kalona is just getting on my last nerve, you know, always trying to kill me and all. So I thought, 'hey, why don't I go after the bastard before he gets me?'"

She shook her hair and moved further along the hall away from me. I hid my smile. That was probably some of the reason she was helping me, but it was just funny that she couldn't admit that she wanted to help people.

All of a sudden, a loud crash echoed throughout the building and the next thing I knew, a terrified scream pierced the air, shattering the quite that had been seconds before. I spun on my heel as Aphrodite kicked and thrashed at a Raven Mocker that had broken through a window and had grabbed her from behind.

"RUN Zoey! RUN!" Aphrodite screamed at me as another Raven pinned her against a wall. Everything was going much to slow, it was if we were underwater but I knew it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Aphrodite's screaming came to me in whispery echoes, while I stood, frozen in place by fear and anger. A huge black Raven Mocker with fiery orange eyes was advancing on me. I was calling fire to me when strong hands grabbed me from behind. I tried to break free, squirming like a worm, but it was no use. He had me. I could tell it was Kalona without even seeing his face. My own being could sense him. The last thing I saw before a sharp pressure erupted in the back of my head was a crying Aphrodite and slanting grey walls.

I was in a meadow. The fresh green grass swelled above my ankles and the sky was a starburst of pink mellon, lipstick red and citrus orange as the sun began to set. A cool breeze tickled the branches of the peppercorn trees and the sun glittered over a small pond set in the center of the meadow. Strolling over, I noticed there was something round and cylindrical bobbing against the pebbles on the bottom of the pond. Bending over, I brushed my twisting brown hair out of my face and stuck my hand into the pond. As my hand brooke the surface of the serene water, something strange happened. The wind picked up, distorting the branches and curling the grass. The sun fell below the horizon and the moon was tugged up, casting night over the world with a splash of silvery light. Confused, I quickly put my whole in arm into the pond and felt around for the object. Knuckles grazing across the rocks, I finally came in contact with what I had been searching for. Wrapping my pianist fingers around it, I brought it to the surface. By the light of the moon I could see that what I had pulled out, was an egg. Well, it was shaped like an egg. It was five times larger then the average egg and was covered in sparkling diamonds. I was turning it over in my hand when I noticed a clasp in the middle of it. All of a sudden, I knew I had to open it. A surge of adrenaline rushed through me as I poised to open the egg. Just then, a branch split apart from a near by peppercorn tree and smacked me across the face.

Gasping back into reality, I tried not to flinch from the burning sting across the side of my cheek.

"Good. Your awake," said Kalona, flexing his slender hand.

Blinking rapidly, I took in my dim surroundings. There were no lights on. The only source of light was an oil lamp set on a hard wooden desk. Dark shadows were cast around the room giving it an eerie presence. There were no windows and four huge pillars in the corners of the average square room. I was bound with rope to one of the pillars closet to the door and giving a jerk, I could tell I wasn't going anywhere fast.

"You know, I keep thinking that you're my Aya; that your the girl who was my timeless end, and yet, my fruitful beginning. But you're just Zoey Redbird. I know my Aya is in you, I have felt her, she calls to me. But every time I get close to her, you rip her away from me," Kalona said, pacing slowly around the room as if in deep thought. "I thought we could be one with each other Zoey, but now? Now i'm not so sure."

He stopped abruptly at the table and stroked its hard surface. "You pain me so, Aya. I don't know why you keep fighting me. It's as if you think you can win and we both know that that, will never happen." In a moment he was crouching by my side, a lock of my hair wrapped around his slender fingers. "I would never hurt you Aya, you know that?" He breathed close to my ear, as if he were murmuring a lovers most intimate thoughts.

I wanted to gag, I wanted to shove away from him, spit him, claw him but my body wouldn't moved. My entire being was consumed by his ageless beauty. His dark eyes flashed with desire and love for the girl he could never have. It was the oldest story in the book. He desired the one thing, he could not have.

Kalona's eyes went cloudy and he leaned in, teasing his lips against mine. I wanted to scream but my body was motionless. I was powerless beneath his gaze. It didn't matter if it was Aya or if it was myself, I knew once he had me ensnared in the depths of his eyes, I would never get away.

Gently, as if I were as fragile as a spiders web, he leaned in and pressed his cool lips to mine. Even though I knew with all my heart that I should be repulsed by the idea of such a thing kissing me, I was disgustingly attracted to his touch and I found myself against my will, kissing him back.

Breathing in sharply I tried to lean into Kalona, wanting to feel his strange, warm skin beneath mine, but Kalona pulled away and surprisingly, laughed.

"Typical. Now even you desire me, Zoey," Kalona whispered as if he was confirming a fact he had known all along.

This time, I truly did gag, "You have no idea how far off the mark you really are," I spat.

Kalona laughed again. In less then a second, he was crouched besides me. "So if I do this," he breathed against my neck, hand teasing down my rib cage, "You feel nothing?"  
A shiver ran through me and I grounded my teeth together, "No."

"Not even if I do this?" His hands cupped my breast and he leaned in and kissed me. Fierce and hot. It took all of my energy not to respond to his intricate touch. I was about to turn away when I did something that I think surprised us both. I bit him.

"OW! You lit-," He touched a finger to his lip and I spat the taste of his blood out of my mouth like a bad ass.

Kalona smiled maliciously and strode over to a corner of the room, bending down to retrieve an object. Twisting my head around, I noticed what he was holding was egg shaped. And covered in diamonds. My eyes widened and I spun my head back around so fast I got whiplash. Wincing, I tried to control my features into a calm stance. It was the egg from my dream. How did he have it? Why? What was it really?

"I brought you something, Aya," Kalona called over his shoulder.

Strolling back towards me, I fought for calm and collection; hoping I was giving off a bored look.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He said, twisting the egg around in his hand, running a thumb over the coloured diamonds. Head held high, I glanced quickly at the egg and then away. What was going on?

"Take it," He said nonchalantly, holding the egg out flat in the palm of his hand.

Focusing on the facets of glittering crystalline, I exhaled slowly and shook my head, "I won't."

"Take it," His tone more forceful.

Pursing my lips, I gave a quick shake of my head.

Practically, quivering with anger, he stood abruptly and stormed his way across the room and out the iron laden door. Sighing with a little relief and shaking with panic and anticipation, I yanked at the ropes that tied me to the pole. Getting no where, I glanced around the vicinity for a rock or a knife or any sharp edged object that could help free me from my bindings. Finding nothing, I gave a few more good hard yanks then grunted in frustration when the ropes didn't let up. Grinding my teeth against the rope burn, I tried twisting my wrists in unnatural directions to try and free them, but it was no use. The bindings were tied to tight – so tight that I could feel the circulation in my hands slowly dwindling away and succumbing to an unpleasant tingling sensation.

Jumping as the door swung back on its hinges and collided with the stone wall, I gaped in pure horror as I saw the hatred filled face of Kalona, throw a bloody mess on the concrete before me. Soaked in sweat and blood, the figure laid out before me flinched at the cold harshness of the hard floor. Slowly, they sat up awkwardly and supported themselves on a shaky arm. Sweeping the hair off their face, chocolate eyes gazed up in dread at my tear filled ones. "Zooey..." They uttered, in despair, as if they couldn't believe just how bad things had gotten.

Not bothering to hold back the sobs that had arisen, I breathed, "Stark," As glistening tears ran there way down my cheeks.

"See, I told you she would do anything you want if you gave her him," A silkily dangerous voice I knew all to well emitted around the room, shrouding me in a blanket of ice and fear. The sharp click of high heels stopped just beyond the entryway. Without looking, I could tell who it was just from the gloating energy that buzzed through the air. Stepping across the floor, long legs danced across my vision and I looked up to see the red lipsticked smile of a truly foul human being.

"Hello Zooey, nice to finally see you again. I would shake your hand, but it seems your a little tied up," The words coursed from her mouth as smooth as honey, dripping sweetly with sarcasm.

Grimacing, I met her leveled gazed and practically spat her name, "Neferet."

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out hopefully sooner rather than later if the home work load decides to lessen! Find out what happens to Zooey and Stark under the evil wrath of the heartless Kalona. Please review guys! It means the world to me. If you like _Break, _check out some of my other fanfics and review them. Some include Harry Potter, The Mortal Instruments and lots more. So just head to my profile. Thanks guys! xox**


	11. Chapter 11

_Break._

Chapter 11: Chamber The Cartridge.

**This Story is set after Hunted and before Tempted and Burned. Being trapped in a room with her two evil arch enemies isn't exactly what Zooey Redbird had in mind for the night. Captured with her boyfriend James Stark, Zooey has to find a way to escape before it's to late and their school has been diminished to a pile of ash. As always... I do not own any of the House Of Night Characters but they have currently been kidnapped to star in my story. Please review! I always appreciate and love reading your comments/reviews! If you like **_Break _**then check out some of my other fanfics, just head to my profile! Any queries, questions, comments or advice just inbox me. Cheers :)**

"Miss Redbird. I'd say its nice to see you again, but then I would be lying," Neferet straightened her back then smoothed her blood red, satin blouse over her professional black business pants. Licking her lips seductively, she traced a hand down Starks face. "Such a pretty boy. I can see why you fell for him."

"Don't touch him," I hissed through my teeth.

Sneering in a way that curved her painted lips majestically, she stepped over Stark's limp form and crouched besides me.

"I see you haven't lost your domineering ways. I've always had a fondness for you Zooey, but then again, I always take interest in things with potential. I'm here to make a proposal."

Surprise caused my eyebrows to shoot through my bangs. What did Neferet want with me? Sure, I had the power to control all of the elements, buts its not like she could extract them and use them for herself. Suspicion creeping into my voice, I asked. "What could you possibly want from me? You've gotten everything you want."

"And yet, here we stand."

I pondered that. Whatever it was she wanted, I could never give it to her, knowing that whatever it was could, and most likely would, be used for her evil scheme to entice the world in her grip. But then there was Stark. She would never let him or myself live until I relinquished what she wanted from me.

"What is it then," I asked in apprehension.

She glittered a blood red smile at me and answered.

"Your soul."

"My soul?" I said, confused and more than a little nervous.

"Yes. Your soul is empowering you and is the reason you have the power of Nyx running through your veins. She divulged a part of her soul into you the day she marked you and I want the very essence of it." Neferet stood and strode arrogantly over to Kalona who stood a ways across the room, surveying the scene from a distance.

"You're going to let this happen you ignorant ass hole! I thought you loved me?" I said, mentally slapping myself with the creep of dismay I heard in my tone. I hoped Stark was too out of it to have noticed. I _didn't _love him. I never would, but I at least thought, or well, hoped the presence of Aya would stop him from murdering me.

"Don't be naïve Zooey." Neferet spat as Kalona averted his gaze.

"No, no I wont do it. Your going to use the power in you crazy messed up plans to overthrow the vampyre world and i'm not going to let that happen, Ok? You may have given up on Nyx, but I haven't, I still believe in her!"

"Well, you see, you really have no option. Either give up your soul, or we kill lover boy. It's your choice but I think we both know you have to kind a heart to sacrifice the one you love for the lives of millions, and that, Zooey, is your downfall."

I swallowed the dryness in my throat and fidgeted with the bindings on my wrists as my hands began to sweat. There was no way out of this. There was no right option. I would have to choose between murdering the one I love, or killing thousands of innocent lives at the hand of Neferet and Kalona. Why was the choice between right and wrong always so blurred, so very hazy?

"If I give you my soul," I began and heard a strangled groan escape Stark, "What are you going to do with it?"  
"Like you said. We are going to bring internal damnation down upon this unholy earth and bring the proper leader to their rightful throne."

"What rightful leader?"I asked, as dread ran my blood cold as I guessed at the answer.

"Have you ever heard of Lucifer?"

"Lucifer... As in... The Devil?" My heart stopped and death felt like it had captured my soul already.

"Aha. The very being himself. He will bring order to this new day and age and create an era like no other. And with me by his side, we shall rule vampyre and human alike," Her beautiful features twisted into a cruel delighted smile.

"And you say i'm naïve you ding-bat," I muttered. "You're completely and utterly stupid if you think that Lucifer is ever going to let you rule along side him. The reason he was cast out of heaven in the first place was because he didn't agree with his father, God, because he was smart enough not to let a dangerous person as Lucifer rule. So what have you got to go off? His word? You truly believe something with as much hate and evil in it as that will ever let you get close to ruling anything?"

"STOP IT. Shut your tramp mouth before I cut out your tongue and burn you in the very pits of hell!" Neferet screamed wildly, throwing her hands out in front of her in a furious rage.

"Just saying," I smiled innocently.

A cold hand raked across my face with a fiery anger. Gasping at the pain of Neferet slap, I clung to my will not to cry.

"Enough. You have had enough time and if you do not make your choice now I will make it for you and you know what that will be. After I have finished slaughtering Arrow Boy before your eyes I will then drag the rest of your pathetic friends in here and make you watch as I spill their intestines on the floor!" She screamed viciously, insanity etching its way into her eyes so she looked manic.

I had pushed as far as I could and this was the end of the line. The time was now and the decision to make, lay out before me, conflicting with everything I knew to be right and to be wrong. It was impossible to choose. I couldn't watch Stark die but I also couldn't let the weight of the world rest in Neferet, Kalona and Lucifer's evil clutches.

"Too slow," Neferet hissed, taking long strides toward Starks limp form.

"What? Wait... No!" I screamed as I realized what she was about to do.

Without mercy, she ripped his head up towards her face and spat at him in deranged anger, "Take a look at her, because this will be the last time you will ever see her face again." She jerked his face towards mine and I saw his eyes shine with regret. Regret for how the night had turned out; regret for all his mistakes and regret for the future we would never get to spend together.

The tears I had kept hidden now rolled freely, shamelessly down my face as I saw Stark mouth the words 'I love you' before Neferet dragged him back towards her. To worn to fight, to helpless even to meet her eyes he sat silently, awaiting his fate.

"Please no... No... No... No please," I cried incoherently through the lump in my throat.

Paying no attention to my pleads, she pulled a sharp bowie knife from a sheath on her thigh. At the sight of the metal blade, I screamed myself hoarse.

"NO PLEASE NEFERET! I will do anything, anything! Please don't hurt him!"

It was then she dragged the blade slowly across his skin, beads of blood pooling around the cut. His blood fell to the ground as she dug deeper into his shoulder blade.

"OK STOP! I'll do it, I'LL DO IT!"  
She paused and looked at me sharply.

"Oh please don't make me say it. I'll do it. I'll give my soul to you." I sobbed as the little life Stark had left in him jerked from Neferet's grip and fell to his knees moaning at me.

"How does this work?" I asked, my voice dull and monotonous. I didn't bother to hide the shame that crept into my voice as I dealt with the fact I had let down the vampyre world and myself. I had let everyone down and now people- innocent people were going to be hurt because of my choice.

Irritated and more then a little flustered, Neferet pulled the glittering egg out of her pocket. I didn't even notice her put it in there.

"All you have to do is sing." She said.

"... Sing," I asked as if she had just told me to tightrope over a lagoon of crocodiles.

"Yes Miss Redbird. Sing. The english word for vocalizing tunes from the voice box situated in your throat. Sing."

"But I can't sing."  
"It doesn't matter. Just sing anything that comes to your head."  
"Why though?"

"Because that is how it works. Now get on with it before I decide to change my mind about sparing lover boy."

Swallowing- probably for the last time ever, I thought of a song that had the most meaning to me, a song that would be the last thing I would liked to have heard before I died. A memory flicked to mind of Stark and I driving down the highway singing as he drove me to an ice rink. I smiled as I remembered Stark mock singing, "You Picked Me" by A Fine Frenzy to me in a fake honey voice.

I let out a breath I didn't know i'd been holding and nodded to Neferet that I was ready.

But I wasn't. I truly wasn't ready to die. I wanted to spend more years with Stark discovering things and going on all sorts of adventures- building a life with him and maybe, in the future, even getting married. If I was in this position a couple of months ago, I would have said that I was to young to die. In reality, in literal years, I probably was. But my life as a vampyre had aged me, it had matured me and now I wasn't so sure that line applied to me anymore.

"Lovely," Neferet knelt down in front of me, kicking Stark aside with the point of her stilettos. All of a sudden, a burst of energy erupted within Stark and he leapt upon Neferet with the force of a kicking bull. A screech sounded from her lips as she tried to shake him off. I sat, dumbstruck as I watched Stark cling to Neferet's flaming red locks as she tried to swipe at him with her long nails. Stepping in, Kalona pulled Stark off Neferet as if he was a pillow and tossed him at the furtherest wall. I couldn't see, but I heard his head crack against the concrete and I screamed, withering in my bindings, ignoring the blood running down my fingers.

"ENOUGH!" Neferet screamed.

Grabbing my chin in her vice grip, she twisted the gleaming egg in her free hand and it popped open. Immediately, I felt a tug deep from within me. I gagged as the feeling of vomit rose in my throat and I had to splay my fingers on the ground for support. A noise, a sharp, high pitched ring was sounding from the egg, making me wince. "Sing!" Neferet yelled over the noise.

"One, two, three..." I began. Then, a wispy silver substance started to glide slowly out of my throat and into the egg. My eyes widened as what could only be my soul, deepened in colour and changed to a glowing gold. I saw Neferet's quizzical gaze from the corner of my eye, the way her brow creased in worry.

I didn't know how long I had been singing, only minutes or seconds perhaps, but I began to feel drained. I started to feel tired, like I could sleep a thousand years and I felt cold, as if someone had left the air conditioning on on high in the middle of winter. My organs began to shut down and I was fading ever so slowly, out of this world and into the next one.

"BANG!"

The egg was jolted out of Neferet's hand in surprise as two human masses stumbled through the broken door and fell to the ground. They stood, the taller figure slicking a hand through his black hair and the smaller, brushing dust from his shirt.

"Damien?" I called weakly.

**Thanks guys for putting up with my really bad submitting times. Hopefully next time, when homework lessens, I can complete the next chapter. Find out what happens to Zooey and her friends in the next installment of**_ Break,_** coming to you soon. Feel free to read my other fanfics that are up on my page in the mean time. Thanks x**


End file.
